jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbiś0315/Nienawiść, tęsknota, przyjaźń, miłość
Kilka faktów: ♥ Będzie Czkastrid ♥ ♥ Bohaterowie mają po 10 lat ♥ ♥ Nikt nie lubi Czkawki ♥ ♥ Czkawka kocha Astrid ♥ ♥ To moje pierwsze opko :) ♥ ♥ Nexty będą pojawiać się codziennie (chyba, że nie będę mogła ich napisać) ♥ ♥ Będę pisała z różnych perspektyw ♥ ♥ Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli i sny ♥ ♥ Akcja rozpoczyna się jak Czkawka ma odlatywać na Szczerbatku, bo nie chciał zabić smoka ♥ ♥ Szczerbatek ma obie lotki, a Czkawka obie nogi xd ♥ ♥ Zaczynamy miłego czytania :) Piszcie komy ♥ Rozdział 1. Nienawidzę cię, chyba. Perspektywa Czkawki -Szczerbatek! Nie chowaj się!- krzyknąłem i poszedłem go szukać. -Musimy lecieć!- krzyknąłem na całe gardło. -Gdzie lecieć?- odezwał się głos za mną. Dostałem gęsiej skórki. Odwróciłem się powoli. Akurat ona musiała być. -O cześć Astrid.- powiedziałem udawając, że nic się nie stało. -Ty coś ukrywasz.- powiedziała z podejrzeniem. -Ja? Nie! Z kąd ci to przyszło do głowy?- zacząłem jeszcze dziwniej się uśmiechać. -Bo zachowujesz się dziwnie.- powiedziała i wtedy zobaczyłem, że Szczerbatek zakrada się do mnie. Od razu cofnąłem się odszedłem trochę w prawą stronę. -Znaczy dziwniej- wstała i podeszła do mnie. -A co cię to interesuje to co robię?!- krzyknąłem. -Nie interesujesz mnie. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć co ukrywasz. Gdzie musisz lecieć, a zwłaszcza na czym?- powiedziała jeszcze bardziej się do mnie przysuwając. -Przesłyszało ci się.- powiedziałem i odsunąłem się od niej. -Ja już będę iść.- i wolnym krokiem zaczęła wracać do wioski. No i się stało! Akurat teraz! Szczerbatek porwał mnie w swoje szpony i odlatywał w stronę Smoczego Sanktuarium. -o nie...- powiedziała cicho. Perspektywa Astrid Gdy zobaczyłam, że ten smok go porwał, poczułam ucisk w sercu. Nagle zrozumiałam, że chyba darzę go jakimś uczuciem. Ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson czułam coś do zwykłego, nielubianego chłopaka. Szybko pobiegłam do wioski. Zobaczyłam Stoika w kuźni. Rozmawiał o czymś z Pyskaczem. -Wodzu!- powiedziałam ciężko dysząc. -Co się stało moja droga?- zapytał. -Czkawkę..uff..porwał smok! Chyba Nocna Furia!- ciągle dyszałam. -Szybko, płyniemy na Smoczą Wyspę!- krzyknął zdenerwowany ale i pełny żalu. -Po co, i tak nie był nam potrzebny- wtrącił się Sączysmark, który stał obok. Dostał ode mnie lewego sierpowego w ramię. -A to za co?!- powiedział rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. -Zamknij się wreszcie! -Okej okej. Perspektywa Czkawki -No Szczerbatek, nie pomyślałeś, w ogóle! A jeśliby pobiegła do mojego ojca, a oni by cię zabili?! Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?!- krzyknął siadając na siodło. -Grrr.- zawarczał z poczuciem winy. -No już nic się nie stało. Ważne, że jesteś bezpieczny, nie pozwolę aby coś ci się stało. Lecieli tak dwa dni do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Po wylądowaniu wszystkie smoki zaczęły łasić się do Czkawki, sam Alfa go polubił. Perspektywa Astrid Szukaliśmy go dwa dni. Nie ma po nim śladu. Dużo ludzi odpuściło, bo go i tak on nie obchodzi. Tydzień później odbył się jego pogrzeb, ponieważ został uznany za zmarłego. Bo przecież on nie poradził sobie ze smokiem. Pyskacz i Stoik byli smutni, ale ja najbardziej przeżywałam to co się stało. Co noc płakałam za nim. Znalazłam w jego pokoju jego pamiętnik. Czytałam go co noc. Na końcu było przyklejone kilka kartek. Odkleiłam je. To co zobaczyłam wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Były to rysunki smoków. Jeden najbardziej przykuł moją uwagę. Był to rysunek na którym była... Nocna Furia?! Ale z kąd on wiedział jak ona wygląda. Zauważyłam także, że pamiętnik nie był prowadzony od 3 miesięcy. Czyli od tego czasu jak Czkawka zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, no wiecie znikał i robił niesamowite rzeczy ze smokami. Było też dużo moich rysunków. W końcu zaczęłam płakać na dobre. Poczułam, że ja go....kochałam. Perspektywa Czkawki -Co myślisz Szczerbatek, pewnie ojciec się teraz cieszy, pewnie wydał przyjęcie na cześć, że zostałem porwany przez smoka, i pewnie zabity. -Wrrraauu- zawarczał przyjaźnie. Żyłem ze smokami w pokoju. Byli moją rodziną. Ratowałem je, leczyłem, pomagałem wychować młode, i co najlepsze, tresowałem je. Rozdział 2. Jakiś problem?! 10 lat później Perspektywa Czkawki -No ładnie tu, lepiej niż ostatnim razem- rzekłem. -Weź się uspokój na chwilę. Muszę pomyśleć jakie tortury ci dać- odrzekł. -No nie wiem. Te, które dajesz mi zawsze kiedy tu jestem.- uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo. -Ty tu jesteś co tydzień!- krzyknął. -I za tydzień też będę. I tak ci nie powiem jak tresować smoki Drago. Ale powinieneś w końcu zmienić zabezpieczenia na lepsze.- powiedziałem ze śmiechem. -Zmieniam je od razu jak uciekasz z więzienia!- krzyknął ze złością w oczach i głosie. -Dobra Drago, poddaj się już lepiej. -Nigdy. Ty Smoczy Władco jesteś mi potrzebny bardziej niż to sobie wyobrażasz! -Mówmy sobie po imieniu- uśmiechnąłem się. -Ale ty nie zdradzasz swego imienia, ani wyglądu!- powiedział już naprawdę wściekły. -Nie wściekaj się tak, bo ci ta żyła pulsująca na czole wybuchnie i zalejesz się mi tu krwią. -Czy ty se ze mnie jakieś żarty stroisz?! -Ja tylko mówię to co może się stać. -Przyjdę do ciebie później, mam cię już dość. -Do zobaczenia.- powiedziałem z ironią w głosie. Drago wyszedł, a ja zostałem sam w celi. Minęło już 10 lat odkąd opuściłem Berk. Co tydzień daję złapać się Drago, bo mi się nudzi i lubię sobie z niego pożartować. Nie zdradzam nikomu mojego wyglądu ani imienia i mojego pochodzenia. Ludzie nazywają mnie Panem lub Władcą Smoków. Od 10 lat w każdą środę siedzę u Drago w celi. W poniedziałki walczę z Dagurem, a we wtorki z Albrechtem. W czwartki odwiedzam moją mamę, którą znalazłem na wyspie Mathy. (Wymyśliłam tą nazwę od matematyki xd). W każdą niedzielę latam sobie ze Szczerbatkiem dopóki się nie zmęczymy. A w piątki i czwartki próbuję nakłonić mieszkańców pewnych wysp na pokój ze smokami, potem je tresuję i odlatuję. Nigdy nie ściągam maski. (Wszystkie postacie wyglądają jak w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2). 10 lat temu musiałem pogodzić 300 wysp, teraz już tylko 18. Jedną z nich było Berk. Zajmę się nią jako ostatnią wyspę. Co prawda nie liczę wysp, na których mieszkają moi wrogowie. Teraz rozgryzłem jak działa nowa kłódka hehe, on chyba nie zrozumie, że potrzebuje jeszcze więcej lepszych kłódek. Nacisnąłem jednym palcem i cela się otworzyła. Potem uwolniłem Szczerbatka i wróciliśmy do domu. Życie toczyło się dalej, ja tresowałem smoki, uczyłem innych ludzi latania na smokach, aż w końcu minęły 4 miesiące. Za 2 dni moje urodziny. Będę miał 21 lat. 11 lat nie widziałem nikogo z Berk. To ostatnia wyspa, która musi mieć pokój ze smokami, bo inaczej będę musiał użyć siły, gdyż oni nadal zabijają smoki. Perspektywa Astrid Ciągle nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że Czkawki nie ma. Jego pamiętnik znam na pamięć, a jego rysunki wiszą u mnie na ścianie. Niekiedy przelatywał tu smok, czarny jak noc, bez jednej lotki (zapomniałam napisać, że Czkawka nie ma nogi, a Szczerbol lotki). Na nim siedział Smoczy Jeździec, zwany też Panem lub Władcą Smoków. Szpadka mówiła, że się w nim zakochała, mnie on zadziwiał, ale nadal czułam coś do Czkawki. I nadszedł ten dzień. Tydzień po urodzinach Czkawki Smoczy Jeździec wstąpił na naszą wyspę. Perspektywa Czkawki Przelatywałem przez Berk i postanowiłem, że w końcu spróbuję nakłonić ich do pokoju ze smokami. Stanąłem na środku wioski. Wszyscy się zbiegli wokół mnie i nie mogli przestać się patrzeć. W końcu przez tłum przedarł się mój ojciec, Stoik... -Czego tu szukasz?!- krzyknął zdenerwowany. -Jesteście ostatnią wyspą, która musi żyć w pokoju ze smokami. -A co jeśli się na to nie zgodzę?!- krzyknął. -Będę musiał cię zabić i przejąć wyspę, aby moje smoki były bezpieczne. -Kim ty jesteś, że się do mnie tak zwracasz?! -Ja kim jestem? To pytanie słyszę co tydzień od 11 lat.- odrzekłem. Nagle Stoik zasłabł na chwilę. -Przepraszam chłopcze, ale od 11 lat nie żyje jego syn.- powiedział Pyskacz próbują podtrzymać Stoika na nogach. -A ja od 11 lat nienawidzę swojego ojca.- powiedziałem z ironią. -Dobrze, godzimy się na pokój ze smokami- powiedział Stoik oddychając ciężko -musisz tylko spełnić jeden warunek. Powiesz coś o sobie. -Hmm... Nie wiem, nikomu nic nie mówiłem, prócz mej matce którą odnalazłem 8 lat temu. Powiem tylko, że uciekłem od ojca 11 lat temu. Mój smok ma na imię Szczerbatek. -Co teraz zrobisz?- zapytaj Stoik. -Wytresuję parę smoków i odlecę. Tak jak mówił tak zrobił. Dziewczyny ciągle przy nim były i próbowały ściągnąć mu maskę, lecz on zaprzeczał i się odsuwał. Ciągle mu się podobała Astrid. Lecz ona do niego nie podchodziła. Perspektywa Astrid Wszystkie laski na niego lecą, prócz mnie oczywiście. Ja chcę tylko Czkawkę, nadal go kocham. W końcu musiał odlecieć nasz Władca Smoków. I tak minął rok bez niego. Latałam na moim Zębaczu o imieniu Wichura. Leciałam w stronę smoczego sanktuarium. Nagle zobaczyłam kogoś w masce, była inna niż ta którą miał Smoczy Jeździec. Ja też miałam maskę, aby wróg nie zauważył znajomej twarzy. Wylądowałam 5 metrów od niego. Wichura poszła pobawić się z innymi smokami, a ja podeszłam bliżej. On mnie zauważył i rzucił się na mnie z ognistym mieczem (to ten miecz co miał Czkawka o nazwie: ,,piekło"). Zranił mnie nim w ramię. Mocno krwawiło. Walczyliśmy tak chyba z pół godziny. Ja miałam kilka ran na rękach i jedną na brzuchu. Nie miałam już ledwo sił. On natomiast był silny, dobrze zbudowany i nie miał jeszcze ani jednej rany. Nagle skoczył na mnie i powalił mnie na ziemię. Usiadł na mnie i trzymał piekło przy mojej szyi. -Kim jesteś i czego szukasz na mojej wyspie?!- byłam wystraszona. -Nic ci nie powiem!- krzyknęłam i przeturlałam się. Teraz ja siedziałam na nim i trzymałam piekło przy jego szyi. -Oj kotku, po co się tak unosić.- powiedział. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak!- krzyknęłam ze złością i miałam wbić piekło w jego serce, ale ktoś popchnął mnie. To była kobieta dużo starsza. -Mamo, co ja ci mówiłem, moi wrogowie moja sprawa!- krzyknął chłopak do kobiety. -Ona chciała cię zabić!- odkrzyknęła, po czym przyszedł smok czarny jak noc, to była Nocna Furia. -Szczerbatek! Czemu nie przyszedłeś wcześniej?- zapytał chłopak smoka. -Szczerbatek?- nie mogłam uwierzyć. To imię było sławne na cały świat! Imię smoka należącego do Smoczego Jeźdźca.- Smoczy Jeździec?- powiedziałam i zdjęłam maskę. Rozdział 3. Tylko ty i ja? Nie. Tylko my. Perspektywa Czkawki Zdjęła maskę. Od razu serce mi zaczęło bić mocniej. Mama spoglądała się na mnie z niewiadomą. Astrid była taka śliczna, wyładniała przez ten rok. Ale nie mogę zdradzić jej mojego sekretu. Przyrzekłem, że nikomu nie zdradzę tożsamości prócz mej mamie. Musiałem udawać, że jej nie znam. W końcu rok minął, a ja znam wielu ludzi z różnych wysp. -Czy my się znamy?- zapytałem. -Ja cię pamiętam. Rok temu...- opowiedziała mi historię jak mnie poznała, ale ja i tak ją znam. -Synku czemu nie powiedziałeś, że byłeś na Berk?!- zapytała zdenerwowana mama. -Bo nie pytałaś- odpowiedziałem z poczuciem winy. -To nie jest śmieszne!- krzyknęła na mnie. Podniosłem się z ziemi i podszedłem do niej. -Nie unoś się tak. -A niby jak?!- krzyknęła jeszcze bardziej.- Mówiłam, że jak będziesz lecieć na tę wyspę masz mi powiedzieć! Ojciec też by nie był z ciebie zadowolony! -Nigdy nie był.- powiedziałem z ironią w głosie.- I nigdy nie będzie!- krzyknąłem, wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. -Synu!- zaczęła mnie wołać. Widziałem, że zaczynała płakać. Perspektywa Astrid Ta kobieta mi przypomina kogoś. Wygląda nawet podobnie do... niemożliwe. Serce mi stanęło, nie wiem co robić. Wygląda zupełnie jak kobieta, która jest na portrecie ze Stoikiem. Czy to jest jego zaginiona żona?! Valka?! W takim razie to musi być jej syn Czkawka! Byłam taka szczęśliwa w sercu. -Czkawka.- powiedziałam cicho i miałam nadzieję, że tego nie usłyszała. Myliłam się. Usłyszała. Kurde i co ja jej teraz powiem?! -Skąd znasz to imię?!- zapytała z niedowierzaniem. -Czy pani ma na imię Valka?- zapytałam i miałam nadzieję, że potwierdzi. -Skąd, ale jak... widziałaś portret?! -Czyli to pani, a wasz syn to Czkawka?- zapytałam z nadzieją. -Może niech ci sam to powie, będzie teraz na klifach.- powiedziała i odeszła ode mnie. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałam na klify. Rzeczywiście tam był. Byłam taka szczęśliwa. -Czkawka, to naprawdę ty?- usiadłam koło niego. -Może i ja, a może i nie. -Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę!- krzyknęłam szczęśliwa. -Ty się cieszysz?! Nikt mnie nie lubił, a zwłaszcza ty!- krzyknął do mnie. -Jak porwał cię smok, to co noc płakałam. A twój pamiętnik znam na pamięć, twe rysunki wiszą u mnie na ścianie, a ty jesteś u mnie w sercu- powiedziałam to i zaczęłam płakać. Nie spodziewałam się tego co zrobił. Zdjął maskę i... pocałował mnie?! Nie wyrywałam się tylko oddawałam mu pocałunki. Byłam taka szczęśliwa. Był taki przystojny, cudowny, nie mogłam się nim nacieszyć. W końcu się od siebie niechętnie oderwaliśmy. -Czkawka?- zapytałam, a on objął mnie ramieniem i patrzył w horyzont. -Tak?- zapytał. -Kocham cię.- powiedziałam lekko się rumieniąc. -Ja też- powiedział i przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej.- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham.- po tych słowach mnie pocałował. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Teraz tylko muszę namówić go do powrotu na Berk. A co jeśli się nie zgodzi? Stracę go znowu na zawsze! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Podobało wam się? Pisać komy :D Pozdrawiam. Next jeszcze dzisiaj pod wieczór. Bo tera wychodzę z przyjaciółmi na kręgle :) Rozdział 4. Nie zostawię cię, nigdy! Perspektywa Czkawki Oderwaliśmy się od siebie niechętnie. Tak za nią tęskniłem. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Kocham ją, a ona mnie. Obawiam się tylko najgorszego. Pytania. O co? To proste. Na pewno będzie chciała abym wrócił z nią na Berk. -Czkawka?- zapytała cicho. -Tak Astrid?- popatrzyłem na jej piękne niebieskie oczy. -Wiesz...- powiedziała, a mi serce zaczęło bić szybciej.- ...wrócisz ze mną na Berk? Mówiłem, że zapyta. -Nie potrzebują mnie tam.- powiedziałem ze smutkiem w głosie. -Ja cię potrzebuję. Pyskacz cię potrzebuje. Ojciec cię potrzebuje. -A od kiedy ojciec mnie chce?! Nigdy mnie nie chciał!- krzyknąłem. Widziałem, że się wystraszyła.- Przepraszam, że się tak uniosłem...- mruknąłem cicho z żalem i opuściłem głowę. Ona się do mnie przytuliła. -Jak odszedłeś, twój ojciec był naprawdę smutny. Kochał cię. Jesteś jego jedynym synem. Największą pamiątką po jego żonie. Ucieszy się jeszcze bardziej gdy oboje wrócicie.- mówiła z nadzieją, że jednak przyznam jej rację. -Jak wrócę, to i tak się ze mnie będą śmiać. -Żartujesz sobie?! Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która potrafi pokonać wszystkich wrogów. Pierwszą osobą, która wytresowała smoka. Pierwszą osobą, która na nich lata. Dziewczyny na Berk ciągle o tobie mówią, zakochały się. Każdy chce abyś wrócił.- mówiła bawiąc się moimi włosami i robiąc dwa warkoczyki. -Oni nie mnie chcą tylko Smoczego Jeźdźca.- powiedziałem jeszcze ciszej. -Jak dowiedzą się kim jesteś, zmienią o tobie zdanie. -Muszę się jeszcze zastanowić. Nie wiem co powie o tym moja mama. -Będzie na pewno chciała wrócić do ludzi, których kocha. -A ja nie mam do kogo wrócić. Nikogo z Berk nie kocham. -A mnie?- powiedziała lekko smutna i już się do mnie nie przytulała. Opuściła głowę i łzy spływały po policzkach. -Ciebie kocham, teraz przecież nie jesteś na Berk.- powiedziałem jej to, uniosłem jej głowę i ją pocałowałem. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że moja kochana mama nas obserwuje. Perspektywa Valki Całują się. To oznacza, że się kochają. Będzie chciał wrócić. Powinnam się zgodzić jako dobra matka. Boję się tylko, że będzie znowu wyśmiewany. -Czkawka.- powiedziałam i podeszłam do nich. Odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni. -To nie tak jak myślisz.- zaczął się tłumaczyć zdenerwowany. Oboje wstali. -Ja rozumiem. Teraz pewnie będziesz chciał wrócić na Berk?- powiedziałam z obojętnością. -Sam nie wiem. -Ja ci pozwalam. Porozmawiajcie ze sobą na osobności.- powiedziałam i powoli odchodziłam. On złapał mnie za rękę. -Kocham cię mamo. Dziękuję.- uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Ja ciebie też.- oddałam uśmiech i odeszłam. Perspektywa Astrid Oby chciał ze mną wrócić. To moje marzenie. Kocham go. Chcę z nim być do końca życia. -Zostawisz mnie czy wrócisz?- powiedziałam z żalem. -Nie zostawię mamy.- powiedział smutny. -Rozumiem.- łzy zaczęły się lać coraz bardziej. Pobiegłam gdzieś. On pobiegł za mną. Był szybszy więc mnie złapał. -Zostaw mnie!- krzyknęłam i odwróciłam od niego głowę. On złapał mnie w talii tak, że nie miałam swobody ruchu. Pewnie myślał, że znowu ucieknę. -Nie zostawię cię, nigdy.- po tych słowach odkręcił mnie i namiętnie pocałował. -Ale mówiłeś, że swojej mamy nie zostawisz.- zaczęłam płakać. On mnie przytulił, a ja go jeszcze bardziej do siebie przysunęłam. -Kto powiedział, że nie wrócimy razem?- szepnął mi do ucha. -Naprawdę ją przekonasz?- przestałam już płakać. -Dla ciebie wszystko.- po tych słowach znowu się całowaliśmy, coraz namiętniej. Trwaliśmy w tej chwili naprawdę długo. Chyba z jakieś pół godziny. Nie mieliśmy tchu. Krążyła mi jedna myśl w głowie. Naprawdę go kocham. Podoba się next? Z pół-godzinnym opóźnieniem xd. ;D Pisać komy! Next może jeszcze dziś? Jak chcecie? Rozdział 5. To n-n-naprawdę t-ty?! Perspektywa Czkawki Dla niej rzuciłbym się w ogień, dał zabić się Drago. Kocham ją, bardzo. Muszę przekonać mamę abym mógł wrócić, dla niej. Mówiła, że się zgodzi. A może powiedziała tak, aby nie zranić Astrid? Muszę z nią porozmawiać. -Astrid, skarbie. Muszę iść porozmawiać z mamą.- przytulaliśmy się. -Chciałabym przytulać cię do końca życia.- powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. Długo patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.- Masz naprawdę piękne oczy. -To się tobie podoba we mnie?- powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. Oddała uśmiech. -Cały mi się podobasz. Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie bardziej. Ale muszę iść do mamy. -Dobrze.- już się nie przytulaliśmy. Odchodziłem właśnie. Ona złapała mnie za rękę. -Zapomniałeś o czymś.- powiedziała uśmiechając się tak słodko, że wiedziałem o co jej chodziło. Pocałowałem ją namiętnie, a ona oddała pocałunek.- Tak lepiej. -Kocham cię, ale muszę już iść. -Ja ciebie też. Odszedłem od niej i pokierowałem w stronę mamy, którą zobaczyłem jak karmiła Chmuroskoka. -Cześć mamo. Chciałem się zapytać czy...- ona mi przerwała. -Tak możesz i wrócę razem z tobą. Wiem, że ją kochasz. -Czy ty nas podsłuchiwałaś?- powiedziałem z podejrzeniem w głosie. -Trzeba było nie mówić tak głośno.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. -Bardzo śmieszne.- też się uśmiechnąłem. -Kocham cię synu. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. -Ja ciebie też kocham. I ty także jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. -Teraz biegnij do niej i spakuj się. -Dobrze. Szybko pobiegłem w jej stronę. -Astrid! Wyruszamy dziś wieczorem!- powiedziałem ciesząc się. -Tak się cieszę! Kocham cię.- rzuciła mi się na szyję i pocałowała. Nastał wieczór, a my byliśmy już wszyscy gotowi. Wyruszyliśmy. Astrid chciała lecieć ze mną na Szczerbatku. Była wtulona we mnie. Zasnęła. Mama na nas spoglądała i się uśmiechała. -No co?- zapytałem się jej. -Wyglądacie tak słodko. -Zawstydzasz mnie. -Haha, wyglądacie tak samo jak ja ze Stoikiem. -Tęsknisz za nim? -Bardzo. Cieszę się, że namówła cię abyśmy wrócili. -Czemu nigdy nie mówiłaś, że chcesz wrócić?- zapytałem bo nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mi nic nie mówiła. -Bałam się. -Czego? -Tego, że jak wrócimy znowu cię będą wyśmiewać. -A teraz się nie boisz? -Boję się ale mniej. Jak widzę, że się kochacie to się uspokajam. -Interesujące.- zaśmiałem się. Ona także. -Długa noc przed nami. -Masz rację. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Zasnąłem jako ostatni przytulając Astrid. Następnego dnia -Astrid, obudź się.- powiedziałem do dziewczyny, mojej dziewczyny, ale się nie obudziła. Pocałowałem ją. -Chcę abyś budził mnie tak codziennie.- uśmiechnęła się. -Wiedziałem, że udajesz.- oddałem uśmiech. -Jakbym nie udawała, to byś mnie tak nie obudził. -Kocham cię- powiedziałem i zaczęliśmy się całować. -Może wam przeszkadzam, ale dolatujemy. -Nie w ogóle nam nie przeszkadzasz.- powiedziałem, oderwując się od Astrid. Po wylądowaniu, wszyscy na nas patrzyli. Ja i mama mieliśmy maski, a Astrid ciągle była do mnie przytulona. Z tłumu ludzi wyszedł Stoik. Perspektywa Stoika Gdy zobaczyłem Smoczego Jeźdźca nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wrócił. Był bardzo lubiany. Dziewczyny zaczęły prosić go o autografy. Dziwiło mnie to, że Astrid była tak przytulona do niego. I co to była za postać na drugim smoku? Czemu Wichura leciała sama zamiast z Astrid? -Co się tu dzieje Astrid?- zapytałem z niepokojem. -Chcę aby wszyscy dowiedzieli się w końcu prawdy.- powiedziała i wszyscy zeszli ze smoków. -Jakiej prawdy?- nie mogłem zrozumieć o co jej chodzi. -Stoik.- odezwał się kobiecy głos. Ten głos, który pamiętam. Czy to ona? -Valka? -Tak- powiedziała i zdjęła maskę. Podbiegłem do niej i ją pocałowałem. -To naprawdę ty! Kocham cię! Ale skąd znasz Smoczego Jeźdźca? Jak go znalazłaś? -To on znalazł mnie i dał mi tego smoka- powiedziała i wskazała na swojego smoka. -Ufasz mu?- byłem zniecierpliwiony, że zadaje się z nieznajomym. -Ufam mu bardziej niż komu innemu. -Ufasz komuś kogo nie znasz?! -Znam go bardzo dobrze. -Ty też go znasz.- powiedziała Astrid podchodząc do niego ze Smoczym Jeźdźcem. On ciągle obejmował ją w talii. -Cześć tato.- powiedział i zdjął maskę. -T-t-to n-naprawdę t-ty?- nie mogłem uwierzyć- Nie jesteś w ogóle podobny! -Nie widziałeś mnie 12 lat.- powiedział z ironią w głosie. -Synku.- podszedłem do niego i go przytuliłem. On także mnie przytulił.- Tęskniłem za tobą. -Ja też, nawet.- powiedział i już się nie przytulaliśmy. -Ogłaszam przyjęcie z okazji powrotu mojej najdroższej żony i kochanego syna!- krzyknąłem. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i cieszyć się. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie wiedziałem, że będą się tak cieszyć. Nie stałem długo, bo rzuciła się na mnie banda dziewczyn. Chciały mnie przytulać i całować. Mówiły, że mnie kochają itd. Ja się tylko odsunąłem i podszedłem do Astrid. Objąłem ją w talii. -Sorki dziewczyny, ja jestem już zajęty.- powiedziałem i spojrzałem w jej piękne błękitne oczy. Oczy mojej kochanej Astrid.- Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też.- po tych słowach pocałowała mnie. Dziewczyny były złe. Było to widać po ich twarzach. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i poszliśmy w swoją stronę. Myślałem, że będzie jak w bajce teraz. Lecz niestety nie było. Rozdział 6. Mogło być tak pięknie! Dedyk dla: Osoby nie posiadającej konta na tej wiki, lecz imię znam :3 Pamela, dedykuję ci ten rozdział, bo byłaś najbliżej prawdy, i mamy to samo imię heheszki :3 Miłego czytania. Perspektywa Czkawki Przyjęcie było udane. Mój ojciec tańczył z moją mamą, Pyskacz znalazł partnerkę co mnie bardzo ucieszyło, a ja przetańczyłem całą noc z Astrid. Kocham ją naprawdę. Przeszkadza mi tylko jedno. Lucas. Ciągle się na nią patrzy. Ale on ma dziewczynę! Kaylę. Powinien się na nią patrzeć, a nie oglądać się za moją dziewczyną, bo chyba tak mogę ją nazwać, prawda? Perspektywa Astrid Tańczyliśmy ze sobą. Myślałam, że nie będzie umiał, a tu proszę. Tańczy lepiej ode mnie. Kocham go, tylko przeszkadza mi coś, a raczej ktoś. Chodzi mi o Kaylę jeśli już się domyśliliście. Ciągle na niego patrzy, a on nią też zerka. Nie podoba mi się. W pewnym sensie jestem... no wiecie... Och no dobra... Ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson jestem zazdrosna o mojego chłopaka! Ulżyło mi. Nie chcę go znowu stracić. Jeśli on wybierze Kaylę zamiast mnie, ostrzegam, zrzucę się z klifu. A ten cały Lucas niech pilnuje swojej dziewczyny! I niech on przestanie się na mnie gabić! Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Czkawka, który mnie namiętnie pocałował. I tak minęły 2 miesiące. Perspektywa Czkawki Byłem na Kruczym Urwisku. Astrid poprosiła mnie abym tam przyszedł. Co prawda do spotkania była jeszcze godzina, a Astrid przychodziła zawsze pół godziny wcześniej. Myślałem, że poczekam na nią sam, bo nie zabrałem ze sobą Szczerbatka. Lecz myliłem się. Ktoś podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok mnie. No mogłem to przewidzieć. ''' -Cześć Kayla.- powiedziałem z ironią w głosie. '''Naprawdę jej nie lubie. Niech idzie do tego głupiego Lucasa, a nie ciągle mnie podrywa i próbuje odbić! -Cześć Czkawka. Zobaczyłam cię i pomyślałam, że sobie pogadamy.- powiedziała z takim głosem, jakby do mnie flirtowała. -To źle myślałaś.- wstałem i odszedłem kawałek. Ona zrobiła to samo. -Ja zawsze dobrze myślę. Ale najczęściej myślę o tobie. -A co z Lucasem? Już go nie kochasz?- prawie krzyknąłem. -Mam go dosyć, ciągle gapi się na tą głupią Astrid.- powiedziała to! Obraziła moją dziewczynę! Teraz to ja jej dam. Wziąłem scyzoryk do ręki i podłożyłem jej pod szyję. Widać, że się wystraszyła. -Odszczekaj to!- krzyknąłem. -Tak mi się tylko wymsknęło, przepraszam!- zaczęła płakać. -Tylko nie wyj mi tu, tylko idź do Lucasa i pogadajcie. -On mi niepotrzebny, ja chcę tylko ciebie.- powiedziała i wyrwała mi scyzoryk z ręki. Wrzuciła go do morza, złapała mnie za koszulkę, podciągnęła do siebie i pocałowała. Na moje nieszczęście widziała to Astrid. Próbowałem wyrwać się Kayli ale ona trzymała mnie jeszcze mocniej. W końcu kopnąłem ją kolanem w brzuch i odsunęła się ode mnie. -Co ty robisz! Chciałeś mnie zabić?!- zaczęła krzyczeć. -Co tu się dzieje?!- zaczęła pytać zapłakana Astrid. -To nie tak jak myślisz, ona..- nie dane mi było skończyć, bo Kayla musiała się oczywiście wtrącić. -Bo ja go kocham i on mnie. Już dawno miał z tobą zerwać ale nie miał odwagi! Haha! A teraz idź już sobie stąd. -Ile czasu to już trawa?!- krzyknęła i rozpłakała się na dobre. -Tu nic nie trwa i nic nie trwało! Ona kłamie- zacząłem się bronić. -Nie jestem ślepa idioto!- krzyknęła w moją stronę i pobiegła. -Jak coś to trwa dwa miesiące!- odkrzyknęła jej Kayla i zaczęła się śmiać. -I z czego rżysz? Zadowolona jesteś?!- podszedłem do niej i dałem jej z liścia. -Ała! Uspokój się! Ona już nie będzie cię chciała, teraz będziesz tylko mój! Hhaha -Odwal się ode mnie!- powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę domu Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Kochałam go, a on?! Całował się z tą całą głupią Kaylą! Nienawidzę jej. Aaaa! Chce mi się krzyczeć, zabić. Od razu pobiegłam do domu. Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i minut później leciałam już na Wichurze w stronę wyspy Headphy. Mieszkała tam moja przyjaciółka Hethera. Muszę się jej zwierzyć. Tam Czkawka na pewno mnie nie znajdzie. Nawet nie wie, że taka wyspa istnieje. Jak on mógł. A ja mu miałam coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia. Perspektywa Czkawki Kłóciłem się z Kaylą dobre pół godziny. Gdy już byłem w domu Astrid, jej już nie było. Zostawiła tylko kartkę na stole: Cześć Czkawka! Nie mogłam tego wytrzymać, że tak bezczelnie mnie przez te 2 miesiące okłamałeś. Zrywam z tobą, co pewnie już wiesz. Lecę gdzieś, nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz. Miałam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale nie jesteś tego wart. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy z Kaylą. Życzę wam udanego życia i dużo zdrowych dzieci. Żegnaj Czkawka i nie próbuj mnie szukać. Łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach. Ja ją tak kochałem. Tylko co ona chciała mi powiedzieć? Na moje nieszczęście usłyszałem jak róg zagwizdał. No super. Drago się zbliża ze swoją Alfą. Ja to mam głupie życie. Podoba się next? haha, trzymam was w niepewności co się potem stanie :3 Next za godzinkę, może półtorej, bo mama mnie woła na obiad, szkoda :( Wracam niedługo z nowym nextem jeszcze dziś heuheu :* Rozdział 7. Koleś, masz jakiś problem?! Dedykacja dla: OLKA LOLKA za wbicie setnego koma <3 A także dla czytających mojego bloga :* Kocham was <3 <3 <3 Perspektywa Czkawki Szybko zawołałem Szczerbatka, wsiadłem na niego i poleciałem w stronę dochodzących krzyków przerażonych ludzi. Nałożyłem maskę i dwie minuty później stałem już 5 metrów od Drago. -Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz.- powiedziałem ze smutkiem, bo nadal chodzą mi myśli o Astrid i o tym co chciała mi powiedzieć. -A ja nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz, ty... ty... Pogromco Smoków!- wykrzyczał na całe gardło. -Mówiłem, mówmy sobie po imieniu.- powiedziałem i lekko się zaśmiałem. Nadal lubiłem z niego żartować. -Denerwujesz mnie! Dobrze wiesz, że nie znam twego imienia i nic o tobie nie wiem! -Pamiętaj co mówiłem ci o żyle na czole, hehe. -Achh, mam tego dosyć! Brać ich! I nagle ze statków zaczęła wychodzić 20 tysięczna armia. Na Berk było nas tylko 300. Nie damy rady. -Nie! Stop!- krzyknąłem i podszedłem do Drago. Co dziwne, wszyscy się mnie posłuchali. -Co się stało?! Czemu mi przerywasz walkę!?- krzyknął naprawdę zdenerwowany. -Co mam ci dać abyś nie atakował ich już nigdy więcej?- zapytałem z nadzieją, że będzie chciał mnie. -A wiesz, że jest taka jedna rzecz? -Synu, nie możesz!- krzyknęła moja matka podbiegając do mnie. Była oczywiście w masce. -O proszę, i ty też tu jesteś...- powiedział z zadowoleniem. -Co się tu dzieje, skąd on cię zna najdroższa?- spytał się mój ojciec podchodząc do mej matki i całując ją w rękę. -Długa historia, więził mnie kiedyś. Potem on mnie znalazł wraz ze swoim smokiem- tu wskazała na mnie i znowu spojrzała na tatę.- Uwolnił mnie, wytresował mi smoka i zabrał do domu, swojego domu. Tam zrozumiałam, że to mój syn.- tu rozpłakała się.- Ale ty synku nie możesz się mu oddać.- tu spojrzała na mnie. -Mamo, ja muszę. Prawda, że to właśnie mnie chcesz?- powiedziałem zwracając się do Drago.- Proszę powiedz, że tak.- to powiedziałem już szeptem lecz raczej niektórzy to usłyszeli. -No w sumie masz rację. Zawsze byłeś bystry- powiedział z ironią, a ja przytuliłem swoją matkę i ojca. -Nie, nie możesz!- krzyknęła moja mama, którą trzymały inne kobiety. Wiedziały, że to jedyne wyjście. -Muszę! Zrozum to!- podszedłem do Drago. Stałem z nim twarzą w twarz. Zacząłem wyjmować moją broń z różnych kieszonek. Nagle podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek. Usiadł koło mnie i ściągnął swój ogon. Położył go koło mojej broni. Zdjąłem maskę. -Jakie to rozczulające.- powiedział i zaśmiał się.- Twój smoczek chce iść razem z tobą, haha. Ile ty masz lat chłopcze? -Niedługo 22. -Cudownie.- powiedział to, a ja zdjąłem siodło ze Szczerbatka i go mocno przytuliłem. Usłyszałem tylko jak moja matka płacze. Nie spoglądałem w jej stronę, bo też pewnie zacząłbym płakać. Myślałem tylko o jednym. Zrobię to dla Astrid. -Kocham cię Mordko.- powiedziałem do Szczerbatka i stanęliśmy patrząc się na Drago. -Ech, zabrać ich! Odpływamy! Mamy to co chcieliśmy. -Nie!- i wtedy moja matka wyrwała się innym kobietom, zdjęła maskę i zaczęła biec w moją stronę. -Nie radzę- wtedy Drago złapał mnie i podłożył nóż do szyi. -Jesteś potworem! Nienawidzę cię! Odnajdę cię i zabiję! Uratuję swego syna! -Mamo, uspokój się. Wiem co robię.- powiedziałem spokojnie.- To dla waszego dobra. Możecie mnie już wsadzić na pokład?- zapytałem zwracając się do Drago. -Widzisz paniusiu, sam się prosi by go zabrać. Zamknijcie ich dobrze aby nie uciekli tak jak zawsze! Wsadzili mnie na pokład do lochu. Siedziałem tam całe 2 miesiące. W końcu dopłynęliśmy na siedzibę tego pasożyta. Wyjęli mnie brutalnie z celi i wsadzili do innej już na lądzie. Tym razem była naprawdę zabezpieczona. Zrobiłem to, bo musiałem. Wiem co mnie czeka, na pewno tortury. Ale ja nic mu nie powiem o tresowaniu smoków. Myślałem ciągle o Astrid, o tym co chciała mi powiedzieć, o tym co rozwaliła ta jędza wstrętna Kayla. Chciałbym aby była teraz przy mnie. W celi przesiedziałem całe 6 miesięcy i 3 tygodnie. Byłem cały w ranach, ale to mi nie przeszkadzało. Szczerbatka nie ranili, ponieważ Drago chciał zawładnąć nim, chciał on być jedynym, który będzie ujeżdżał tak cudnego i wyjątkowego smoka. Nie wiem czy przeżyję do końca tego roku, ale wiem, że już tydzień po moich urodzinach. Mam teraz 22 lata. Równo za 3 lata stałbym się wodzem, czego nie chciałem. Może nawet lepiej, że się poddałem i oddałem w ręce Drago. Ciągle tylko o tym myślę: '''Zrobiłem to dla Astrid. '''Perspektywa Astrid To może od początku zacznę. Hethera mnie miło przyjęła do swojego domu. Miała trójkę dzieci. Powiedziała mi, że pierwsze dziecko urodziła mając 16 lat. Już 6 lat jest z Alexem. Mają naprawdę cudowne dzieci. Szkoda, że ja też nie mogę mieć tak wspaniałej rodziny razem z Czkawką. No ale cóż. Zranił mnie, a ja dałam się okłamać. Przez 2 miesiące mieszkałam u Hethery i Alexa, a potem skończyli budowę mego nowego domu. Był naprawdę cudny. Nie będę was zanudzać wyglądem, ale był po prostu piękny. Spokojnie mieszkałam tam kolejne 6 miesięcy i 3 tygodnie do czasu aż... ''' Kto zgadnie co się stało dedyk huehue :3 Next jeszcze dziś, dlatego zgadujcie szybko abym mogła szybciej wstawić :) UWAGA! DAJĘ DEDYKI! :3 Ile osób zgadło, lecz musieliście dostać tą wskazówkę hehe :D No więc dedyk dostają: Predemon- jako pierwszy zgadłeś hehe, : Zuzka ;-], Arthis, Pamela25, Astrid95, Darek59, Astrid Hofferson 12!21 i dla ciebie Szczerbek1234 ♥♥♥ Loffkam was :* Next o 20:00 lub wcześniej ;D Późnym wieczorem też coś dam, nie martwcie się hehe :* Rozdział 8. Witajcie na świecie :) ... '''Perspektywa Astrid Zaczęło się. Strasznie się bałam. Szkoda, że nie ma go przy mnie. Czuję teraz ból. Jestem na niego wściekła, że przez niego muszę teraz tak potwornie cierpieć. Dobrze, że jest przy mnie Hethera. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie umarłabym z bólu. Dała mi jakieś zioła do wypicia. Złagodziło to trochę ból. Boję się, bardzo. Przy porodzie pomaga mi Hethera, jej mama Lidia i szamanka jej wioski, w sumie także teraz mojej, Abey. Hethera trzymała mnie za rękę i powtarzała ciągle, że dam sobie radę. Po 5 godzinach byłam już bardzo zmęczona, ale mówili mi, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Po 8 godzinach dalszej męczarni poród się skończył, a ja no cóż, zemdlałam. Nie wiedziałam czy moje dziecko żyje czy nie. Jakiej jest płci, do kogo jest podobny? Nic nie wiedziałam. Obudziłam się następnego dnia. Usiadłam z trudem na łóżku. Usłyszałam głos Hethery. ''' -Już nasza młoda mama wstała?- zapytała radośnie wchodząc do mojego pokoju. -Zdrowy jest? Żyje?- pytałam się jej zniecierpliwiona. -Żyją i są zdrowe.- powiedziała podając mi śniadanie do łóżka. -One?- zapytałam się niedowierzając. -Tak. Przyniosę ci je.- wyszła z pokoju i po 5 minutach wróciła. Na rękach trzymała dwójkę małych dzieci.- One chyba należą do ciebie.- podała mi je z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Są śliczne. -I podobne do ciebie, a zwłaszcza dziewczynka. -Urodziłam bliźniaki- nie mogłam się nacieszyć przytuliłam je do siebie. -Jak je nazwiesz?- zapytała siadając koło mnie. -Dziewczynkę Lucy, a chłopca, może Rivel. -Śliczne imiona. -Revil jest podobny do Czkawki- w tym momencie zaczęłam płakać. Hethera położyła bliźniaki do kojców i mnie przytuliła. -Powinnaś mu powiedzieć. -Nie jest wart, aby wiedzieć o takiej rzeczy. Niech on sobie będzie z tą całą Kaylą. Pewnie już spodziewają się dziecka, wzięli ślub, są szczęśliwi.- rozryczałam się na dobre. Do poku wszedł Alex. -Znowu?- zapytał troskliwie. -Kochanie, ona cierpi i zawsze będzie cierpieć. Musisz to zrozumieć. Ona go kochała, a on ją zostawił, jeszcze z dziećmi!- krzyknęła na swego męża. -Ale on o tym nie wiedział, że spodziewają się dziecka, znaczy dzieci. Jakby wiedział zmieniłby zdanie. -I nagle chce z nią być bo urodzi jego dzieci tak?! Ty słyszysz co ty mówisz?! On miał wrócić do niej czy do dzieci?!- zaczęli się kłócić. Nie chciałam tego aby z mojego powodu się kłócili i rozbijali małżeństwo. -Nie kłóćcie się, proszę- powiedziałam i przestałam płakać, uspokoiłam się trochę. -Przepraszam kochanie.- powiedział Alex i pocałował Hetherę.- Masz rację. Czkawka to zwykły dupek. '''Perspektywa Czkawki -Chciałbym zobaczyć jeszcze raz Astrid i jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć.- powiedziałem do siebie i nagle przez okno ujrzałem spadającą gwiazdę. Może się spełni? Kocham ją ponad życie. Ta cała Kayla zrujnowała mi życie. Nienawidzę jej. Co ona se myślała całując mnie. Wiedziała dokładnie kiedy ma zniszczyć nasz związek. W kieszeni ciągle miałem pudełko z pierścionkiem. Chciałem jej to dać wtedy, kiedy miała mi powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Nadal nie wiem co. Mówiła tylko, że ważne. Chciałbym wiedzieć o co chodzi. Ohohoh. Drago idzie. I tak mu nic nie powiem. Zabrali mnie na tortury. Biczowali mi plecy ostrym batem. Po 5 godzinach tortur, wrzucili mnie do bardzo małego lochu, oczywiście nieprzytomnego. I tak minął cały rok. Perspektywa Czkawki Mam plan jak się wydostać :3 . Gdy przechodziłem ostatnio koło celi Szczerbatka, powiedziałem coś do niego w innym języku, smoczym języku. Gdy będzie już 2 nad ranem, każdy będzie spał. Ja siedzę w nowej celi, w której już rozgryzłem zamek. Gdy nastała godzina, która miała zmienić moje życie, wyjąłem scyzoryk, który ukradłem wczoraj jednemu ze strażników. Otworzyłem zamek, zabrałem swoją broń, siodło i ogon. Otworzyłem celę Szczerbatka, założyłem siodło i ogon. Szybko wzbiłem się do góry i poleciałem w nieznane. Zapomniałem drogi do domu. Perspektywa Astrid Dziś ma przylecieć Szpadka. Ona jako jedyna wiedziała co się ze mną stało i gdzie jestem. Ona też bardzo lubiła Hetherę. Gdy już przyleciała mocno się przytuliłyśmy i ona zaczęła rozmowę. ' -I jak mają się maluchy? -Dobrze- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. -Szkoda, że Czkawka nie mógł ich zobaczyć. -To skończony dupek i tyle. Pewnie teraz mają dzieci z tą całą Kaylą. -Ale Kayla jest z Lucasem. -Jak to?!- zapytałam, bo nie mogłam uwierzyć. -To ty go przecież zostawiłaś, a nie on cię.- powiedziała, jakby nie wiedziała co się stało. -No przecież on mnie zdradził! Całował się z nią, sama widziałam. A Kayla tylko mówiła, że chodzą ze sobą od 2 miesięcy!- byłam zdenerwowana i powoli zaczęły podchodzić mi łzy do oczu. -Kłamała- powiedziała do mnie z obojętnością. -Jak to?! -Nie mówiłam ci?- pokiwałam przecząco głową.- No więc śledziliśmy Czkawkę z Mieczykiem i zobaczyliśmy to czego raczej nie powinniśmy. Ona cię obraziła, a Czkawka rzucił się na nią z nożem, ona wyrwała mu nóż z ręki gdy cię zobaczyła, chwyciła go rękami tak, że nie mógł się wyrwać i go pocałowała. Czkawka trzymał jakieś czarne pudełko. W środku był pierścionek. Pewnie chciał ci się oświadczyć.- powiedziała mi wszystko, a ja zaczęłam płakać. Głowa mnie od tego płaczu tak rozbolała, że zemdlałam. ''Next jeszcze dzisiaj, może za godzinkę :* Rozdział 9. Tęskniłem? Wybaczysz? '''Perspektywa Czkawki Leciałem ze Szczerbatkiem całe 2 dni. Nagle zobaczyłem horyzont. Poklepałem mojego przyjaciela po głowie. On zrozumiał, że ma tam lecieć. Wylądowaliśmy po 15 minutach. Zobaczyłem dziewczynę. Dosyć ładną. Miała czarne włosy i była podobna do Astrid. Ale nie tak bardzo. Astrid jest o wiele piękniejsza. Dziewczyna pchała wózek z bliźniakami. Było widać, ze bliźniaki, bo podobne bardzo do siebie. Postanowiłem, że podejdę. -Dzień dobry, czy mogła by pani powiedzieć mi gdzie się znajduję?- zapytałem grzecznie. -Dzień dobry. Znajduje się pan na wyspie Headphy.- powiedziała delikatnym głosem. -Pani dzieci w ogóle nie są podobne do pani. -Bo to nie są moje dzieci. -To czemu je masz? -Bo ich mama popadła w lekką depresję.- powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie. -Nie chciała dzieci?- powiedziałem i pogłaskałem chłopca po głowie. -Chciała, ale nie z nim. -To znaczy z kim, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?- chciałem wiedzieć co się stało. Nie wiem dlaczego. -Chłopak ją zdradził. Widziała jak całował się z inną dziewczyną...- opowiedziała mi całą historię. Byłem załamany ale w środku czułem radość. Czy to może być ona? Czy ja ją odnalazłem? Muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie jest. -A gdzie jest teraz ta dziewczyna?- zapytałem, trochę niegrzecznie chyba. -Mieszka tam, ale co pana to obchodzi nie pana sprawa!- krzyknęła na mnie i odeszła. Pobiegłem w stronę domu, w którym ona mogła mieszkać. Zapukałem do drzwi. -Nie ma mnie w domu!- usłyszałem jej głos, zapłakany głos. To wszystko przeze mnie. Jestem głupi! Wspiąłem się na drugie piętro i wskoczyłem do jakiegoś pokoju. Zobaczyłem ją. Miała twarz w poduszce i płakała. Podszedłem do niej i ją przytuliłem...mocno. Ona próbowała się wyrwać, ja ją jeszcze bardziej przycisnąłem. Byłem szczęśliwy, że ją mam, że ją znalazłem. -Puszczaj mnie kimkolwiek jesteś!- krzyczała i zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej szarpać. -Teraz jak cię znalazłem, nie wypuszczę cię do końca życia.- gdy to powiedziałem, momentalnie przestała się szarpać. Poczułem, że po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Perspektywa Astrid Nie wierzę! Ten głos! Czy to on? Jak udało mu się uciec od Drago? Jak mnie znalazł? Zmienił się? Wybaczy mi? Kocha mnie nadal? Pokocha nasze dzieci? Tyle pytań krążyło mi po głowie. W końcu poluzował ręce, a ja się przekręciłam. Spojrzałam w jego piękne zielone oczy. Patrzył na mnie z tęsknotą. ' -Czkawka?- powiedziałam cicho i zaczęłam płakać.- To naprawdę ty!- przytuliłam się do niego. Odwzajemnił uścisk. -Nie płacz.- powiedział i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.-Tęskniłem. Wybaczysz mi? -Nie. To ty mi powinieneś wybaczyć. Szpadka mi wszystko powiedziała. Mogłam dać ci to wytłumaczyć...- już się nie przytulaliśmy. Ja miałam spuszczoną głowę i zamknięte oczy.-... a ja? Po prostu odleciałam. Nie powiedziałam ci czegoś co powinieneś wiedzieć. To wszystko moja wina. Jestem głupia. Zrozumiem jeśli mnie zosta...- nie skończyłam, bo on podniósł moją głowę i pocałował namiętnie. Pocałunek był przepełniony miłością i tęsknotą jaką mnie darzył. Kocham go. Po pięciu minutach przytulaliśmy się tylko. - Wybaczasz mi?- zapytałam po chwili. -Już dawno wybaczyłem.- powiedział mi to. Jestem taka szczęśliwa!- kocham cię Astrid. -Ja ciebie bardziej Czkawka.- powiedziałam. On mnie pocałował lekko i zasnęliśmy w swoich objęciach. ''Next może dzisiaj może jutro hehe. To jeszcze nie koniec. Szczęście nie trwa długo :3 Mam nadzieję, że się podoba haha :D Dobranoc, może nie. Buahaha :D Pisać komy ''Już wróciłam ze szkoły ;D Cieszycie się? Ale na poważnie już. Next może za 2-3 godziny. Do tej pory pisać komy. Może macie jakieś pomysły hehe. Dla tych co myślą, że ściągam od Astriś111 NIE BIORĘ OD NIEJ POMYSŁÓW!!! Tytuł może trochę podobny, ale zupełnie o czym innym opowiada. Teraz dla tych co myślą, że akacja za szybko się dzieje. Napisałam to tak szybko, bo bym was zanudziła xd. Teraz się rozkręca i będę tylko przyśpieszać o kilka dni lub tygodni. Zachęcam do komentowania :) Sory za błędy jak są, jestem na tablecie. Pozdrawiam i kocham was całym sercem <3 Dziękuję za 200 komów, jesteście wspaniali. Się rozpisałam hehe. Do zobaczenia :*'' Rozdział 10. Jak to znowu?! '''Perspektywa Czkawki Znalazłem ją. Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Śpimy razem wtuleni w siebie. Kocham ją. Obudziłem się pierwszy. Spojrzałem na zegar słoneczny, który było widać z okna. Spałem trzy godziny. Nie chciałem jej budzić, tak słodko spała. Lecz postanowiłem złożyć jej pocałunek na jej pięknych ustach. Ona otworzyła oczy i tak na mnie słodko patrzyła. Jestem w niej zakochany *-* po uszy. -Witaj piękna- powiedziałem, a ta się lekko zarumieniła. -Cześć kotku.- powiedziała z takim romantycznym głosem- Ile spałam?- zapytała po chwili nadal leżą i spoglądając mi w oczy. Ja tylko byłem nad nią. -Z trzy godziny- powiedziałem i zacząłem ją całować. Schodziłem coraz niżej. Brakowało mi jej. Ona się przyłączyła. Powoli zaczęła zdejmować ze mnie górną część kombinezonu.- naprawdę tego chcesz?- zapytałem. -Naprawdę.- powiedziała, pocałowała mnie i dodała- ale boję się, że znowu wpadniemy przed ślubem. -Jak to znowu?!- spytałem, bo nie rozumiałem o co chodzi. -Bo Czkawka.... - urwała i zaczęła lekko szlochać. - Ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam. - tu rozpłakała się na dobre. -Masz kogoś?- zapytałem, bo nie mogłem ogarnąć sytuacji. -Mam...- powiedziała, a ja się od niej lekko odsunąłem. Myślałem, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. -To czemu nie jest teraz przy tobie?- powiedziałem trochę zły. -Jest. I nawet nie wiesz jak blisko.- powiedziała i się do mnie przytuliła.- Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też.- przytuliłem ją mocniej. -Ale nie to chciałam ci powiedzieć.- powiedziała odrywając się ode mnie. Spojrzała mi w oczy. -To co? I czemu znowu? Nie rozumiem tego.- powiedziałem trzymając ją za ręce. -Czkawka... Jak zobaczyłam cię jak całowałeś się z Kaylą, a raczej ona cię, to uznałam, że nie jesteś wart wiedzieć o tym.- tu przerwała i się rozpłakała. -Ej, Astrid, kotek. Nie płacz.- próbowałem ją pocieszyć. Spuściła głowę i kontynuowała. -Bo wiesz... ja ci wtedy chciała powiedzieć, że... ale mnie nie zostawisz jak ci powiem prawda?- tu popatrzyła na mnie. -Oczywiście, że nie. Już nigdy cię nie zostawię.- powiedziałem i popatrzyłem na nią z niepokojem. -Ja Czkawka... wtedy... byłam w... ciąży...- wydusiła to z siebie z trudem. Tu popłakała się na dobre. Spuściła głowę i ukryła ją w dłoniach.- Rozumiem jeśli mnie teraz zostawisz.- powiedziała cicho. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Czułem w sercu taką radość. Czyli jestem ojcem dzieci najpiękniejsze, nieustraszonej, czułej, jedynej i kochanej blondynki Astrid. Nigdy jej nie zostawię. Podniosłem jej głowę powoli, otarłem jej łzy z policzków i pocałowałem. -Nigdy cię nie zostawię.- powiedziałem, a ona się przytuliła do mojego ciała. Oczywiście ciągle byłem bez koszulki. -Dziękuję.- powiedziała i przestała płakać.- Na pewno chcesz je zobaczyć? -Je?- oderwałem się od niej. Ona się tylko zaśmiała i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi.- Poczekaj tu. -Dobrze.- powiedziałem. Ona wyszła i po pięciu minutach wróciła. Trzymała na rękach dwójkę małych dzieci. Podeszła do mnie i usiadła koło mnie na łóżku. -A to dzieci jest wasz tata.- powiedziała i się do mnie uśmiechnęła. -Są śliczne, tak jak ty.- tu spojrzałem na nie. Wziąłem je na ręce. - Jak spotkałem dziewczynę, która powiedziała, że one należą do ciebie, pomyślałem, że albo kogoś masz albo je adoptowałaś. -Nie, one należą do ciebie. Tak samo jak ja.- przytuliła się do mnie. Odłożyłem moje piękne dzieci i spojrzałem na ukochaną. -Astrid.- wypowiedziałem jej imię i wyjąłem z kieszonki spodni czarne, małe pudełko. Otworzyłem je.- Wyjdziesz za mnie i będziesz moja na zawsze?- wydusiłem w końcu. -Nie.- powiedziała, a ja posmutniałem. Po chwili ciszy powiedziała - Ja już jestem twoja na zawsze.- nagle uśmiech mi wrócił.- wyjdę za ciebie, bo cię kocham.- powiedziała i mnie pocałowała. No ale cóż. Ja zemdlałem. Dlaczego? Już się chyba nawet domyślam. Kto zgadnie co się stało dedyk :3 Dziś trochę krótko, bo szaleję na fb z przyjaciółką. Odbija nam hehe :D Ten powyższy rozdział dedykuję tobie Szczerbek1234. Dominika, jesteś najlepsza ♥♥♥ Kocham cię sis :* DOMINIKA! JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZA! I PINKNIE RYSUJESZ! KOCHAM CIĘ NORMALNIE :') RYCZĘ XD :D ' DZIĘKUJĘ ZA 300 KOMÓW KOCHAM WAS!!! ''Dedyk dla: Astrid Hofferson 12!21, Ulkax34 (jasnowidz hehe), Szczerbek1234 ♥ i to chyba tyle hehe. Zapraszam na nexta :3 '' Rozdział 11. Nie zostawiaj mnie! Rozumiesz?! '''Perspektywa Astrid ' 'Zemdlał, pobladł, puls ledwo wyczuwalny. Siedzę w strachu, nie wiem co robić. To ze szczęścia czy ze strachu? A może to coś poważnego? Muszę lecieć po Abey! Dzieci spały, na szczęście. Wybiegłam z domu i pokierowałam się do chaty szamanki. Szłam szybko, zaczęłam biec. Wparowałam do jej mieszkania bez pukania i ciężko dyszałam. ' -Abey! Musisz mi pomóc! Chodź!- bez chwili zastanowienia pociągnęłam jej rękę, a ona pokierowała się razem ze mną w stronę mego domu. Pociągnęłam ją na górę. Gdy zobaczyła nieprzytomnego Czkawkę, ruchem ręki kazała mi wyjść. Pobiegłam po Hethere. -Hethera!- krzyknęłam do niej, akurat była na spacerze z Aleksem. -Co się stało?- podbiegła do mnie. -Chodź ze mną! Abey jest teraz u mnie w domu. Jak coś zacznie pisać musisz mi powiedzieć co to znaczy!- powoli zaczynałam płakać. -A co się stało takiego strasznego?- powiedział do mnie Aleks. Podszedł blisko mnie i Hethery. 'Opowiedziałam im całą historię jak znalazłam Czkawkę, a raczej on mnie. Oni od razu pobiegli ze mną do mojego domu. Czkawka nadal był blady, lecz teraz oddychał płytko i spokojnie. Abey zaczęła coś pisać na piasku. ' -Co napisała?- zapytałam przestraszona i pełna żalu. Miałam poczucie winy. Ciągle o jednym myślałam. ' Jeśli on zginie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym nie uciekła wtedy, byłoby zupełnie inaczej. ' -Pisze, że nic mu nie będzie, lecz popadł w śpiączkę. Może obudzić się dopiero za jakieś dwa lub trzy miesiące. Zawsze może obudzić się wcześniej, ale Abey wątpi w to. -Dzięki ci Thorze.- powiedziałam jakby do siebie. Spadł mi kamień z serca. -Ale...- powiedziała niepewnym głosem. -Ale?- zaczęłam się niepokoić. -Trzeba mu podawać leki. Jeśli nie będzie dostawał dziennej dawki lekarstw, może stracić pamięć, popaść w śpiączkę na kilka lat, a nawet... -Co nawet?!- prawie krzyknęłam zapłakanym głosem. -A nawet umrzeć.- wydusiła to z siebie wreszcie. -Jakie leki muszę mu dostarczyć?- spytałam jej, a Abey zaczęła coś grapsić na piasku. -Będzie trudno znaleźć składniki. A zwłaszcza jeden. -Co to jest? -To...- zawiesiła się na chwilę.- ...serce smoka. -Jest dużo martwych smoków. Można im wykroić serce.- powiedział po chwili ciszy Aleks. Szamanka palnęła go kijem w jego pusty łeb.- A to za co?- krzyknął raczej niezadowolony. -Bo to musi być określony smok.- znów się zawahała. -Hethera, powiedz proszę.- powiedziałam podchodząc do niej. Położyłam moją rękę na jej ramię. -To serce musi należeć do...- przełknęła głośno ślinę- ...nocnej furii. -Ale musi być jakieś inne rozwiązanie?!- krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach i spojrzałam na szamankę- Nie możemy zabić Szczerbatka!- w tej chwili Abey coś zaczęła pisać. -Jedyne serce martwej nocnej furii jest zamknięte głęboko w smoczej skrytce. -Gdzie ona się znajduje? Polecę jej szukać. -To zbyt niebezpieczne. Skrytka znajduje się u Drago.- powiedziała spuszczając głowę. -Polecę z tobą.- powiedział Aleks do mnie. Podszedł do Hethery i ją ucałował.- Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też. Lećcie już, ja z mą mamą Lidią pójdziemy odnaleźć następne składniki wskazane przez Abey. Jeśli za dwa tygodnie nie dostanie lekarstwa umrze. -Dobrze, tylko wezmę parę rzeczy.- mówiąc to inni wyszli z mojego pokoju, a ja przyklękłam przy łóżku gdzie leżał Czkawka łapiąc jego rękę. 'Wyglądał naprawdę blado. Był słaby. Może umrzeć. Nie pozwolę mu na to. ' -Czkawka...może mnie nie słyszysz, ale chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo cię kocham i...- zaczęłam płakać- ...nie pozwolę ci umrzeć. Rozumiesz?! Nie mogę cię znowu stracić! Masz mnie nie opuszczać! Znajdę ten jeden składnik i podam ci lekarstwo. Jeszcze będziesz żył, zobaczysz, nie możesz mnie zostawić! Proszę! Kocham cię. Wrócę tak szybko jak będę mogła.- uspokoiłam się trochę, złożyłam mu pocałunek na ustach. Podniosłam się i podeszłam do moich dzieci.- Was też kocham- powiedziałam do śpiących maluchów, ucałowałam je w czoła- Jeszcze będziemy wspaniałą rodziną, a wasz tata będzie zdrowy jak ryba.- powiedziałam do nich i wyszłam zamykając cicho drzwi, aby ich nie obudzić. Zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Siedziała tam Hethera.- słyszałaś wszystko?- zapytałam i usiadłam koło niej. Spoglądałyśmy sobie w oczy. -Cieszę się, że go znalazłaś, ale następnym razem jak będziesz z nim tak uczuciowo rozmawiać mów ciszej.- powiedziała i się do mnie uśmiechnęła.- Nie bój się, zajmę się dziećmi. -Dziękuję, za wszystko.- oddałam uśmiech i się przytuliłyśmy. Wtedy wszedł do mojego domu Aleks. -Astrid, jeśli chcesz utrzymać przy życiu twego kochasia musimy już lecieć.- powiedział, a ja oderwałam się od Hethery. -Już idę.- wstałam. Pożegnaliśmy się i polecieliśmy w stronę wyspy Drago. 'Perspektywa Aleksa ' 'Wylecieliśmy z wyspy. Widać, że była bardzo smutna. Do wyspy Drago mamy całe dwa dni podróży. Postanowiłem, że nie będę jej stresował. To będzie naprawdę niebezpieczna misja. Ale czego się nie robi dla miłości, prawda? ' 'Perspektywa Astrid ' 'Lecieliśmy w milczeniu przez dwa dni. Pewnie zrozumiał, że nie chcę rozmawiać o niczym. Wylądowaliśmy niezauważeni. Lecz po pięciu minutach ktoś zaszedł nas od tyłu i byliśmy obydwoje nieprzytomni. ' -Ej patrz budzą się! -No chyba widzę! Nie jestem ślepy idioto! -Tak? A ja myślałem inaczej, hehe. -Bo ci coś zaraz zrobię! -Dobra spokój! Jak się czujesz mała? -Co ja tu robię? Co się dzieje?- próbowałam się powoli podnieść, ale głowa mnie zbyt mocno bolała. -Domin? Jak dobrze cię widzieć!- powiedział Aleks, wstał i przytulił się do jednego z chłopaków. -Czy ktoś wytłumaczy mi co się dzieje?!- krzyknęłam i znów próbowałam się podnieść. Aleks pomógł mi utrzymać równowagę. -Astrid, to jest Domin i Conor.- wskazał na dwóch przystojnych chłopaków, raczej w moim wieku. Ale Czkawka jest od nich ładniejszy.- Chłopaki to jest Astrid- tu pokazał mnie i się do mnie uśmiechnął. -No ładną żeś sę dziewczynę znalazł- powiedział Conor i zagwizdał. -Ja nie jestem jego dziewczyną!- krzyknęłam i natychmiastowo się odsunęłam od Aleksa. -To ja chyba mam szansę, prawda?- powiedział Conor, podszedł do mnie i miał zamiar mnie pocałować, lecz ja się odsunęłam.- Oj kotku nie bądź taka. -Jak się od niej nie odsuniesz to dopiero zobaczysz jaka jest.- powiedział Aleks śmiejąc się. -Lubię ostre kicie- tu znowu się do mnie przysunął, a ja co zrobiłam? To proste. Kopnęłam go tam gdzie chłopców nie powinno się kopać. -Uuuu- powiedzieli w tym samym czasie Aleks i Domin zwijając się na podłodze ze śmiechu. Conor tylko leżał na podłodze i cierpiał. -Twoi koledzy raczej nie traktują cię poważnie.- powiedziałam w końcu. Chłopaki podnieśli się. Aleks się przeciągnął. -No Connor, patrz jak to się robi hehe.- powiedział Domin i podszedł do mnie.- No kotek, okaż mi swe piękne serce i pozwól zawładnąć naszą miłością.- powiedział flirtując ze mną. -Chcesz skończyć tak jak on?- tu wskazałam na Conora. -Misiu, pozwól, że cię ośmielę.- nie wytrzymałam i dałam mu kopa w brzuch. -Ała. Teraz Aleks rozumiem dlaczego nie jesteście razem. -Nie jesteśmy, bo ona jest zajęta, hahaha.- tu znowu Aleks zwijał się ze śmiechu. -Jak to? Mogłeś nas uprzedzić nim tak oberwaliśmy.- powiedział zły Domin na Aleksa. -Dobra teraz poważnie.- powiedziałam podchodząc do kłócących się chłopaków.- Skąd się znacie i co w ogóle się z nami stało, że znajdujemy się tu? -No więc to zaczęło się tak...- zaczął Domin, a my wszyscy usiedliśmy wokoło siebie. Wiem, że krótki, ale net się na mnie uwziął :/ Pozdrawiam wszystkich i jeszcze raz dziękuję za 300 komków, jesteście kochani <3 ♥♥♥ Do jutra i dobranoc :D Jtr też next, a od czwartku będą dwa rozdziały dziennie. Myślę, że się cieszycie hehe :D A w ferie świąteczne? Po pięć rozdziałów dziennie? :D Hehe jeszcze się zastanowię :3 No pisać komy i pozdrawiam :* Rozdział 12. Pomożecie mi? '''Perspektywa Astrid -Płynąłem moją łodzią z moim ojcem na wojnę. Miałem wtedy 7 lat. Wieczorem trafiliśmy na mocny sztorm. Statki nasze zatopiły się razem z ludźmi. Nie pamiętam co się potem stało, ale obudziłem się na jakiejś wyspie. Nade mną stał mały chłopiec, którym był Aleks. Zaczął wołać innego, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Conora. Przyjęli mnie naprawdę miło. Zamieszkałem u Aleksa. I tak minęło całe 13 lat, póki nie wypłynęliśmy z Conorem poszukując przygód. Siedzieliśmy tu trzy bite lata. Hahaha, jakby to było wczoraj. Fajnie cię znowu widzieć Aleks.- opowiedział swą historię Domin, a ja słuchałam z zaciekawieniem. -Ja też się bardzo cieszę, że was widzę chłopaki.- powiedział Aleks i trzech chłopaków tonęło w swoich ramionach. Musiałam przerwać tę piękną chwilę. -A jak znaleźliśmy się tu?- zapytałam, a oni wrócili na swoje miejsca. -Gdy was spostrzegliśmy, myśleliśmy, że to ktoś z ludzi Drago więc musieliśmy zadziałać, lecz jak zobaczyłem Aleksa, mojego starego kumpla i taką sexi laskę- powiedział Connor, a ja posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie- zanieśliśmy was tutaj. -A ty już naprawdę laleczko piękna jesteś, jak tak jest oświetlona twa buźka światłem z ogniska- powiedział Connor, a ja nie wytrzymałam, wstałam, chwyciłam go za koszulkę i szłam w stronę morza.- I jaka ostra w dodatku, widzicie chłopaki tak wyrywa się laski. No maleńka, gdzie mnie zabierzeeeeeeee.......- nie mógł dokończyć, bo ja go wrzuciłam do morza. Domin i Aleks bawili się w najlepsze, zwijali się ze śmiechu na podłodze i prawie płakali ze śmiechu. -Ostro misiu- powiedział Connorr wynurzają się z wody i patrząc na mnie z szarmackim uśmiechem. -Jak nie przestaniesz dam ci z topora w morde, że własna matka cię nie pozna!- wykrzyczałam do niego. Naprawdę mnie już denerwuje. -Lubię takie dzikie i niebezpieczne.- powiedział podchodząc do mnie. -Wiesz co ci powiem? Dorośnij chłopczyku. Taaa... -Zostaw tego pajaca i bądź ze mną. Całe życie przed tobą. A ten twój chłopak to sobie może odpuścić. -Jak już, to narzeczony.- chciałam mu jeszcze bardziej dopiec. -Zaręczyny można zerwać.- ciągle mówił do mnie i podchodził coraz bliżej. -To nie takie proste.- powiedziałam. -A czemu niby ma być trudne?- zapytał. -Bo ja go kocham?- powiedziałam i zakpiłam z niego. Odeszłam kawałek. -I jeszcze jedna sprawa.- powiedział Aleks wstając i podchodząc do zasmuconego przyjaciela. -Jaka? Że niby wy jesteście razem?!- był naprawdę smutny. Ale cóż, mam go w dupie, kocham Czkawkę i nic tego nie zmieni. -Nie. Ona...- zaczął ale się zaciął. Popatrzył na mnie, a ja mu gestem głowy pokazałam, że może powiedzieć tą tajemnicę.-...ma z nim dzieci. -Mogliście mi od razu powiedzieć!- krzyknął trochę zły, ale po chwili się uspokoił.- Przepraszam.- powiedział cicho, a ja?! Nie uwierzycie, ale zaczęłam płakać. Przypomniał mi się, że Czkawka leży umierający i to przeze mnie.- Czemu ona płacze? -No bo, właśnie, dlatego tu przylecieliśmy. Jej narzeczony...- opowiedział Aleks swoim przyjaciołom całą historię. -Pomożecie mi?- zapytałam po chwili. Domin podszedł do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem. -Oczywiście, że pomożemy.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Oddałam uśmiech. -Dziękuję. Dziś krótko, ale mam doła. Wiecie co się stało :/ Pisałam już o tym. Nie dam rady dziś już nic więcej napisać. Pozdrawiam i kocham was. Jtr piątek więc postaram się napisać kilka nextów. Rozdział 13. Ten dzień musiał nadejść cz.1 Perspektywa Conora ' '''Jest taka sexi, piękna, zgrabna, czuła, niebezpieczna, tajemnicza i te jej piękne niebieskie oczy. Chyba się zakochałem. Ale jak się tu nie zakochać w takiej piękności? Zastanawia mnie ten jej chłopak, raczej narzeczony, z którym ma dzieci. Co ona w nim widzi. Czy jest bardziej męski ode mnie? Bardziej przystojny? Odważny? Chyba nie dostanę na to odpowiedzi. Ale pomogę jej, jak nie mogę jej mieć to przynajmniej nie zachowam się jak ostatni dupek. Będzie trochę trudno zdobyć tą rzecz, którą ona chce. W Smoczej Skrytce jest owszem to serce Nocnej Furii, ale... No właśnie, zawsze jest jakieś ale. Są tam pułapki i ciężko wyjść stamtąd z życiem. Będzie ciężko, ale czego nie robi się dla takiej laseczki. ' -O czym myślisz?- wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia kobiecy, słodki, spokojny głos. Należał do Astrid. -O niczym.- powiedziałem trochę smętnie. -Coś cię gnębi?- zapytała siadając obok mnie przy ognisku. Reszta już dawno spała w swoich namiotach. -Wydaje ci się.- powiedziałem i odwróciłem się od niej. Dotknęła ręką mojego ramienia. -Przecież widzę.- powiedziała z troską.- Chodzi ci o to, że już kogoś mam? -No raczej o to chodzi. -Jeszcze znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość. Na pewno nie jedna kobieta chciała by być z tobą. Jesteś przystojny i odważny, więc czemu jesteś jeszcze samotny?- powiedziała i spojrzała mi w oczy, moje smutne oczy. -To czemu ty mnie nie chcesz?- powiedziałem rumieniąc się trochę. -Bo ja kocham innego. Wygląd się nie liczy. Patrz sercem. Ja popełniłam największy błąd w moim życiu. Zepsułam swoją prawdziwą miłość przez jakąś idiotkę. Potem moja miłość sama do mnie wróciła. Tak jak przyszła to i została. U ciebie też tak będzie. Zobaczysz, poznasz jeszcze jakąś dziewczynę, z którą spędzisz resztę życia.- mówiła z takim przekonaniem, że myślałem, że zaraz ją pocałuję. Nachyliłem się w jej stronę, ona się ode mnie trochę odsunęła. -Przepraszam.- powiedziałem i wstałem. Ona wstała i stała za moimi plecami patrząc na mnie ze współczuciem. -Za co?- zapytała i podeszła do mnie bliżej. -Za to, że próbowałem mimo wszystko cię zdobyć. -Nic się nie stało. -Teraz idź się połóż, bo wiesz, będzie to trudna, niebezpieczna, męcząca podróż. -Ty też.- powiedziała chyba ze współczuciem, nie mogłem wyczuć.- Dobranoc.- dodała i odeszła. -Dobranoc.- powiedziałem tak jakby do siebie. Wszedłem do namiotu i zasnąłem. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' '''Po długiej, a raczej krótkiej, krępującej rozmowie z Conorem byłam naprawdę zmęczona. Tyle wrażeń i zmartwień. Zasnęłam szybko. Miałam straszny sen. Koszmar po prostu. Siedziałam na Kruczym Urwisku. Podleciał w pewnej chwili do mnie Straszliwiec z pocztą przyczepioną u nogi. Rozwinęłam list i zaczęłam czytać. Łzy pojawiły mi się w oczach. Szybko pobiegłam w stronę mojego domu. Co tam zobaczyłam?! Oczywiście Kaylę, która całowała się z Czkawką. Nie mogłam wytrzymać. A co było w liście? Że Kayla będzie mieć dziecko z Czkawką. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak on mógł. Chciałam coś powiedzieć im, ale nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa. ' -Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale możecie mi powiedzieć co się tu dzieje?!- krzyknęłam, a oni nawet nie zareagowali. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, zaczęli iść w stronę drzwi. Czyli tam gdzie ja stałam.- Halo?! Możecie mi to wytłumaczyć?- oni nadal nic. Nagle stało się coś czego nigdy bym nawet sobie nie wyobraziła. Oni przeszli przeze mnie. Jestem tylko duchem, nie istnieję, nie istniałam? Chciałam być widoczna, przemówić do niego, chodź na chwilę. Wysiliłam umysł i stało się. Oni zobaczyli mnie. -Kim jesteś?- zapytał Czkawka. -Astrid, nie pamiętasz mnie?- miałam łzy w oczach.- Nic dla ciebie nie znaczę? -Nigdy nie znałem żadnej Astrid, i czemu masz niby coś dla mnie znaczyć? -Bo jesteśmy zaręczenie?! Bo mamy dzieci?! Bo cię kocham?!- zaczęłam krzyczeć jak jakaś wariatka. -A ty się dobrze czujesz?- powiedziała do mnie Kayla. Ja wtedy nie wytrzymałam i rzuciłam się na nią z nożem, po czym ją zabiłam. -Co ty zrobiłaś?!- krzyknął Czkawka i rzucił we mnie toporem. Nie trafił mnie, bo jestem jak powietrze. Znikłam nagle. Zobaczyłam wtedy wszystkie nasze chwile spędzone razem, te miłe i te złe. Miałam dość. Jakiś głos mówił mi ciągle, że beze mnie było by mu lepiej. Teraz on umiera przeze mnie. Nie kocha mnie, nie kochał i nigdy nie pokocha. Nie chciałam tego słuchać. -Wyjdź z mojej głowy.- zaczęłam krzyczeć i płakać. Wokół mnie była tylko biała przestrzeń.- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! -On cię nie potrzebuje! Nie kocha cię! Nienawidzi cię! -Aaaaaaaaa!- zaczęłam krzyczeć i biec do przodu. Przede mną pojawił się klif. Zatrzymałam się. Stał tam Czkawka. Podbiegłam w jego stronę. Chciałam go pocałować. On mnie odepchnął. -Co ty robisz, ja cię nie kocham. Lepiej mi bez ciebie.- powiedział do mnie i patrzył wrogo. -Nie wierzę ci!- wykrzyczałam mu to prosto w twarz i zrzuciłam się z klifu. '''Obudziłam się cała mokra. Nade mną pochylał się Aleks. ' -Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał z troską. -Nie, to tylko zły sen.- powiedziałam podnosząc się i usiadłam obok niego. -Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.- powiedział uspokajając mnie, a ja się do niego przytuliłam. Nie wiem czemu, ale przy nim tak samo czułam bezpieczeństwo jak u Czkawki. -A co jeśli nie będzie.- powiedziałam i zaczęłam płakać. -Nie możesz tak mówić. Trzeba wierzyć, że się uda. Jeszcze będziecie szczęśliwi razem i będziecie mieli dużo dzieci.- uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja oddałam mu uśmiech. -Wiesz co? Ja na razie nie chcę mieć więcej dzieci. Nie chcę skończyć jak ty z trójką małych dzieci i jeszcze czwartym nadchodzącym.- zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Traktuję go jak brata, przyjaciela. Wiem, że nie pozwoli by mi się coś stało. Wiem także jak kocha Hetherę i zrobi wszystko, aby nawet jej przyjaciółki dobrze się czuły. -A ja tam lubię dzieci.- przestaliśmy się śmiać i zasnęliśmy obok siebie. Przypominał mi mojego tatę. Tak samo się dobrze z nim bawiłam i czułam bezpieczeństwo. Nie mogę się doczekać aby wrócić do Czkawki, pocałować go i spędzić z nim resztę życia, razem z naszymi dziećmi. Kochani, macie nexta, nie było go ani w czwartek ani w piątek, no wiecie, złapałam doła, nie muszę o tym opowiadać. Next chyba trochę krótki, ale starałam się. Idę pisać dalej nexty. Nie wiem ile dziś ich napiszę. Zachęcam do komentowania. Kocham was i pozdrawiam. Ten rozdział był dedykowany dla Szczerbek1234 ♥ Rozdział 14. Ten dzień musiał nadejść cz.2 'Perspektywa Astrid ' -I jak się spało?- powiedział do mnie Aleks uśmiechnięty. -Dobrze.- powiedziałam zaspanym głosem. -Teraz wiem co mu się w tobie podobało. -Co niby takiego?- powiedziałam siadając blisko niego. Już nie byliśmy w objęciach. -To jak śpisz. Wyglądasz pięknie.- powiedział uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. -I co zakochałeś się we mnie?- zapytałam i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Śmieszna jesteś. Jeszcze nie straciłem rozumu, aby zostawić Hetherę i zakochać się w tobie. -Tak mogło się stać. Haha. Ja też jeszcze do końca nie zgłupiałam.- ciągle się śmieliśmy. -No trzeba już ruszać.- powiedział i już się nie śmialiśmy. Ale uśmiechy nadal widniały na naszych twarzach. -Gdzie najpierw się udajemy?- zapytałam po chwili ciszy. -Najpierw lecimy do Podziemnego Raju. -A gdzie to jest? -Jakieś 30 kilometrów stąd. -Po co tam lecimy?- musiałam wiedzieć wszystko. -Znajdziemy tam jeden z kluczy, który pozwoli nam otworzyć skrzynię i zabrać z niej serce Nocnej Furii. -Jeden klucz to łatwizna.- powiedziałam z dumą. -Potrzebujemy ich dziewięć. -Dziewięć?! To strasznie dużo! A co jeśli nie zdążymy zrobić lekarstwa? Lekarstwo musi odpocząć co najmniej 30 godzin, by mogło go wyleczyć! A co jeśli on umrze?!- zaczęłam płakać, ona mnie przytulił i ręką gładził moje włosy. -Spokojnie, zdążymy na czas. Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że jeszcze będziecie szczęśliwi. Ufasz mi?- powiedział, wytłumaczył, zapytał. Jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. -Ufam.- powiedziałam cicho i się zaczęłam uspokajać. -No, to wstajemy i idziemy jak najszybciej po ten klucz. Tylko pamiętaj, będzie tam niebezpiecznie. -Rozumiem, chodźmy już. '''Wyszliśmy z namiotu. Chłopaki wstali 20 minut później. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i wyruszyliśmy. Lecieliśmy 45 minut. To miejsce było naprawdę piękne. Tyle wodospadów, rozmaitych drzew i kwiatów. Nie dziwię się, że nazywają to miejsce Podziemnym Rajem. Jest tu naprawdę pięknie. Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że to jest tak jakby jaskinia pod morzem. Wlecieliśmy do niej przez nieczynny wulkan, który się już nie obudzi. -Pięknie tu.- powiedziałam cicho do siebie, ale oni i tak to usłyszeli. -Pięknie ale niebezpiecznie. Zachowajcie spokój, nie wydawajcie głośnych hałasów i nie dajcie po sobie poznać, że się czegoś, lub kogoś boicie.- wytłumaczył Domin. Zawsze był mądry, jak to mówił Aleks. -Zachować spokój to ja raczej potrafię. On chyba nie.- tu pokazałam na wystraszonego Conora. -Ja się niczego nie boję!- oświadczył i wypiął odważnie swoją klatę. -Buu!- krzyknął Aleks lecąc z tyłu za nim. Conor przestraszył się, podskoczył do góry i zaczął spadać. My zaczęliśmy się śmiać w niebogłosy, a jego smok ratował go akurat przed wpadnięciem do lodowatej wody. Smok nie zdążył go złapać. Conor wyłaniał się cały mokry, a my wylądowaliśmy na brzegu i śmialiśmy się w najlepsze. -To nie jest takie śmieszne!- powiedział Conor i udawał obrażonego. -Oczywiście królewno.- Aleks lubił mu dokuczać, i to bardzo jak widać. Rozglądaliśmy się po wyspie dobre 2 godziny. Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Nagle przed nami wyłonił się Wiertłosmok. Byliśmy przerażeni. Zaczęliśmy uciekać gdy nagle Wiertłosmok zabił swoją plazmą smoka Domina. Domin zaczął spadać, a ja razem z Wichurą złapałyśmy go. Odstraszyliśmy Wiertłosmoka, a Aleks zabił go, gdy ten go nie widział. Wykroił mu serce. -Po co ci jego serce, nie tego szukamy.- powiedział rozpaczliwie Domin po stracie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. -W środku jest klucz.- powiedział Aleks i rozciął serce na pół. Wyjął z niego klucz. -Skąd wiedziałeś, że tam będzie?- zapytałam, bo nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. -Kiedyś mi ojciec powiedział, że klucz do sukcesu jest w sercu. Miał rację. Zostało jeszcze 8. Lecimy teraz do Piaskowych Fal. A tobie przydałby się nowy smok. -Jak widać.- powiedział Domin smutny. -Oswój tego Grąkiela.- powiedział Aleks i wskazał na smoka. Domin miał nowego smoka, a my udaliśmy się na Piaskowe Fale. Znaleźliśmy tam 2 klucze. Jeden był schowany głęboko pod wodą, w której było całe mnóstwo węgorzy. Ja poszłam po ten klucz. Jeden z węgorzy poparzył mnie, a ja straciłam przytomność. Aleks mnie uratował odnajdując drugi klucz na tej wyspie. Był schowany w jaskini podwodnej Wandersmoka (nie wiem jak to się pisze xd :D rozumiecie o co mi chodzi :3). Pozostałe 6 kluczy odnaleźliśmy na różnych wyspach. Było ciężko szukać, czasami o mało co nie zginęliśmy. Ja miałam tylko jedno sine oko, bo dostałam z ogona Grąkiela, poparzoną rękę przez tego głupiego węgorza i ranę na ramieniu. Poślizgnęłam się raz wspinając się na szczyt jednego z klifu i zadarłam je spadając o ostrą skałę. Chłopaki wyglądali jeszcze gorzej, ale to dlatego, że chcieli robić wszystko za mnie. Ciągle mnie ratowali albo troszczyli się o mnie, jakbym była ostatnią kobietą na ziemi. Aleks miał złamaną rękę, Domin nogę, a Conor dostał wysokiej gorączki. Na szczęście gorączka ustąpiła po 2 dniach. Szukając wszystkich 9 kluczy, zajęło to nam 6 dni. Dodając dwa dni w jedną stronę i dwa dni w drugą stronę, bo musimy jeszcze wrócić, plus jeden dzień gdy nas nasi kochani koledzy walnęli w głowy myśląc, że to ludzie Drago. Wychodzi 11 dni. No i jeszcze 2 dni musimy być wcześniej, aby zrobić lekarstwo, bo musi ono postać. 13 dni. Przerażająca liczba. Dziś wieczorem wylatujemy, lecz najpierw trzeba pozbyć się strażników, którzy pilnują Smoczej Skrytki. Mamy ostatnie 4 godziny. ' -Szybciej chłopaki! Zostały tylko 4 godziny! Musimy ich szybko pozabijać, wziąć serce i lecieć aby uratować mojego chłopaka!- krzyczałam na wlekących się za mną chłopaków. -Cisza! Jesteśmy na miejscu!- powiedział szepcząc Aleks. -To co robimy?- zapytałam Domina. On jako jedyny był najsprytniejszy. -Jest ich 3. Nas 4 akurat. Więc tak. Ja i Conor bierzemy się za tych kolesi bardziej silnych. Ty Aleks odwrócisz ich uwagę, a my wbijemy im noże w plecy. Ty Astrid weźmiesz klucze i pójdziesz otworzyć pudełko. Weźmiesz serce i wrócisz. Będziemy od razu odlatywać. -Jasne!- powiedzieliśmy zgodnym chórem. '''Tak jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy. Oni zabili strażników i zaczęli walczyć z tym trzecim strażnikiem. Ja udałam się do sali. Na środku była okrągła skała, na której leżała skrzynia. Było na niej napisane: '' Serce Smoka, Nocnej Furii . Wyjęłam z kieszeni klucze. Włożyłam je do kłódek. One się przekręciły. Pojawił się dym, zrobiło się bardzo ciemno. Usłyszałam czyiś nieznajomy głos. Przestraszyłam się. ' -Hmm. Narzeczona Smoczego Jeźdźca. Mojego starego przyjaciela. -Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? -Ja kim jestem? Jestem strażnikiem tego serca. To serce należało do mnie, kiedy jeszcze byłem żywy. Jestem ojcem Szczerbatka. Czkawka się mną opiekował jak mnie znalazł prawie umierającego. Jestem mu za to wdzięczny. Był moim przyjacielem. Jako duch mogę z tobą rozmawiać. Powiedz, po co ci moje serce? -Twój przyjaciel jest ciężko chory i potrzebuję tego serca do zrobienia lekarstwa. Jak tego nie dostanę on umrze. Proszę, daj mi je. -Tylko musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno proste pytanie. A raczej 3 pytania. -Pytaj.- powiedziałam z odwagą w głosie. -Co byś dla niego zrobiła? -Wszystko! -Oddała byś mu swoje życie? -Jasne, że tak! -Kochasz go? -Najmocniej jak tylko można! -To weź je i opiekuj się nim. -W stu procentach tak!- krzyknęłam ucieszona i zemdlałam. '''Obudziłam się dopiero rano. Leżałam u siebie w pokoju. Nagle wszedł ktoś do pomieszczenia i mocno mnie przytulił. Był to Czkawka. Miałam coś powiedzieć ale on zatkał mi usta swoimi namiętnie całując. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny. Myślałam, że to sen, ale nie, to rzeczywistość. Tylko jakim cudem on jest na nogach?! Ile ja spałam? Gdy przestaliśmy się całować, on usiadł koło mnie na łóżku i mocno przytulił. Ja się w niego jeszcze bardziej wtuliłam czując jego bezpieczeństwo jakim mnie darzył. ' -Ile spałam?- zapytałam po chwili ciszy. -Dość długo abym mógł się stęsknić.- powiedział i obdarzył mnie pocałunkiem pełnym miłości i tęsknoty. Gdy już się od siebie oderwaliśmy powiedział- Jakieś 3 tygodnie. -Tak długo?! -Dla mnie całą wieczność.- spojrzał mi w oczy. Ja także, były takie piękne. Kocham go całego. -Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie bardziej Astrid.- uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja oddałam uśmiech. -Ale nie będziemy mieć więcej dzieci, prawda?- zapytałam, a on nie patrzył już na mnie tylko jeszcze mocniej się do mnie wtulił. -Jak panienka sobie życzy. Ale chcę cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć, no wiesz... -Jak będę gruba, niewyspana, ciągle głodna? O nie, nie zgadzam się na to. -Na pewno byłaś tak samo piękna jak teraz. -Wcale nie, byłam okropna. -A mi byś się podobała. -Serio? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. -Kotku, ja mówię prawdę.- po czym mnie pocałował. Trwaliśmy w pocałunku jakiś czas, dopóki ktoś nam nie przerwał. -Wstałaś już.- powiedział Aleks, podchodząc razem z Hetherą do łóżka, na którym siedziałam w objęciach Czkawki. -Chyba wam przeszkodziliśmy.- powiedziała Hethera siadając także koło mnie i przytuliła mnie mocno. -Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy.- powiedziałam i wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy. 'Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Czkawka mieszkał razem ze mną w moim domu z naszymi dziećmi. Układało się nam coraz lepiej. Kocham go, a on mnie. Żyliśmy sobie spokojnie przez 8 miesięcy, ale musiało się coś zmienić. Nigdy chyba nie będzie szczęśliwego zakończenia. ' 'Next jeszcze dzisiaj, bo z okazji Mikołajek wena do mnie przyszła hehe. I życzę wam także radosnych chwil w dzisiejszym dniu :) Pozdrawiam :* ' Rozdział 15. To nie tak jak myślisz! '''Perspektywa Astrid ' Mieliśmy takie postanowienie z Czkawką, że ślub weźmiemy na Berk. Minęło już 8 miesięcy odkąd się obudziłam. Naprawdę go kocham. Kocham także nasze dzieci. Postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy mieć razem dzieci na razie. Najpierw chcemy wziąć ślub, a potem pomyślimy. Może za parę lat zdecydujemy się na kolejne dziecko? Kto wie. Dziś uznaliśmy, że pobędziemy tu jeszcze trochę czasu, ponieważ chcę pomóc Hetherze przy dzieciach. Aleks jest zajęty przez pracę jako zastępca wodza, a Hethera dopiero co urodziła czwarte dziecko. I tak minął kolejny tydzień. Ja zostawiłam dzieci u Hethery. Była akurat 18:35. Szłam wolnym krokiem do domu. Otworzyłam drzwi i to co tam zobaczyłam, poruszyło mnie aż do płaczu. ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Astrid poszła do Hethery, a ja zostałem sam. Naprawdę ją kocham i nie chcę jej zranić. Myślałem, że będę czekał na nią sam, lecz ktoś musiał przyjść. Tylko nie ona. Nienawidzę jej. ' -Cześć Czkawka. -Ta... cześć- powiedziałem i stałem oddalony od niej o 2 metry. -Nie ma Astrid?- zapytała udając zaskoczoną. -Jak widać nie ma. Po co przyszłaś?- po co zadałem jej to głupie pytanie. Dobrze wiem po co przyszła. -Tak pomyślałam, że wpadnę do ciebie.- powiedziała i już stała koło mnie. -Jestem zajęty.- próbowałem się wykręcić, chciałem aby sobie poszła. Nie lubię jej. -Czym?- oparła się o mnie, a ja gwałtownie się odsunąłem. -Czymś, nie mam teraz czasu. Może przyjdziesz później?- chciałem być grzeczny, ale miałem ochotę ją z kopa wyrzucić. -Ale po co? Astrid teraz nie ma, możemy cieszyć się tą chwilą razem.- i znowu się do mnie przysunęła, a ja się odsunąłem jeszcze dalej. -Zrozum, my nigdy nie będziemy razem. Ja kocham Astrid i nic to nie zmieni. Odpuść. -No i kolejnego faceta już tracę, bo on kocha inną. Dobra, ja se idę. Dam ci spokój i tej całej Astrid. Z Aleksem było tak samo. Pff. Idę, nara.- zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, ale jednak stanęła, odwróciła się, podbiegła do mnie i mnie pocałowała. No i nie zgadniecie co się stało. Astrid weszła do środka. Ja popchnąłem Anne, po czym ona uciekła i tylko cicho powiedziała- przepraszam ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. -Co to miało znaczyć?- powiedziała Astrid, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. -To nie tak jak myślisz.- podszedłem do niej lecz ta się odsunęła. -Czyli, że się z nią nie całowałeś, a ja jestem głupia i sobie to wyobraziłam? -Tego nie powiedziałem.- zaczynałem się bronić. -No to mów co chcesz mi powiedzieć.- stanęła i założyła ręce na krzyż. -Ona mnie pocałowała, a ja powiedziałem jej, że nic z tego nie będzie. Zrozum, że ja cię nie zdradziłem. To ona się na mnie rzuciła. -Wiesz co? Gdy cię pierwszy raz ujrzałam, to od razu się zakochałam. I gdy w oczy spojrzałeś me wiedziałeś już czego chce. -I dostałaś to czego chciałaś? -Chciałam ciebie. Dostałam. Ale teraz już nie wiem czego chce. -Ale to nie była moja wina. -Nie jest też twoją winą, że jesteś taki przystojny. -Kocham cię.- powiedziałem i przybliżyłem się do niej. Nie odsunęła się tym razem. -Mhm. -Przepraszam.- powiedziałem i jeszcze bliżej podszedłem. -A wiesz co jest najgorsze?- powiedziała po chili ciszy. -Hm?- bałem się co powie. -Że ci wybaczę, bo nie umiem bez ciebie żyć.- jak to powiedziała, złapałem ją za rękę, podciągnąłem do siebie i zaczęliśmy się namiętnie całować. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' 'Nie potrafię się na niego gniewać. Kocham go, bardzo mocno. Całowaliśmy się tak dłuższą chwilę. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny. Zaczęło nam brakować tchu. Wziął mnie na ręce i nie przestając mnie całować zaniósł na górę do sypialni. Położył mnie na łóżku, a ja zaczęłam ściągać z niego kombinezon. On powoli ściągał ze mnie ubranie. ' 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Astrid leżała przytulona do mnie. Wspominałem tę cudowną noc. Postanowiłem ją obudzić. Złożyłem jej pocałunek. Otworzyła oczy i się uśmiechnęła patrząc na mnie. Podciągnęła się bliżej mnie i złożyła na mych ustach pocałunek. -Jak się spało kotku?- zapytałem przytulając ją mocno. -Cudownie. Nie wstawajmy dzisiaj. -Jak se panienka życzy.- uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Już mieliśmy zaczynać to co stało się w nocy gdy ktoś zapukał do naszego pokoju. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak poparzeni i podciągnęliśmy kołdrę na siebie. Drzwi się nagle otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Hethera. Uśmiechnęła się jak nas zobaczyła. -Może przeszkadzam ale chyba zapomnieliście, że macie dzieci. A tego, że chcecie mieć więcej nie skomentuję.- powiedziała lekko się śmiejąc. -Powiedziała ta co ma ich czworo.- zaśmiała się Astrid. -Dobra. To wy się ubierzcie i przyjdźcie do mnie. Dzieci na razie się bawią. -Hethera? Dziękuje.- powiedziała Astrid. -Proszę.- uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. -Ciekawe czy na Berk też będą nam tak przeszkadzać.- zaśmiałem się. Pocałowaliśmy się ostatni raz. Ubraliśmy się, zjedliśmy śniadanie i wyszliśmy z domu trzymając się za ręce. I jak wam się podoba next? Jutro też coś wstawię :3 Jak myślicie, Astrid urodzi jakieś dziecko, może dzieci, a może w ogóle nie urodzi? Taki nowy konkursik na dedyka hehe :D Pisać w komach :3 Pozdrawiam i kocham was ♥ ♥ ♥ <3 Rozdział 16. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest. ' Dedyk dla Ulkax34, mówiłam, że twój talent jasnowidza na moim opku wróci xd :D rozwiązałaś zagadkę hehe :3 Jesteś wielka :* ' ' Perspektywa Astrid ' ' Szliśmy wolnym krokiem w stronę domu Hedery i Aleksa trzymając się za ręce. ' -Czkawka?- zapytałam nieśmiało. -Tak?- zatrzymaliśmy się i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. -Kocham cię. -I to właśnie chciałaś mi powiedzieć?- zapytał uśmiechając się do mnie. -Też.- przybliżyłam się do niego. -Już chyba wiem co chcesz.- zaśmiał się i objął mnie w talii. Zarzuciłam swoje ręce na jego szyję. -Naprawdę? -Naprawdę.- powiedział i namiętnie mnie pocałował. -Najpierw roznieśliście sypialnię, a teraz zamiast zabrać swoje dzieci do swojego domu to wy się całujecie.- powiedziała Hedera ale za chwilę zaczęła się śmiać, a my byliśmy od siebie trochę oddaleni i zawstydzeni. -Tata!- zawołam Revil i podbiegł do Czkawki. Byli tacy do siebie podobni. Czkawka wziął go na ręce i mocno przytulił. -Tatuś psysedł! (specjalnie tak piszę, bo to dwulatki mówią haha)- zawołała Lucy i także podbiegła do Czkawki. Teraz trzymał ich oboje na rękach. -Co moje skarby dziś robiły?- zapytał rozbawiony. -Ja lysowałam.- powiedziała Lucy. -A ja spałem.- powiedział Revil ziewając. -Jestem z nimi dłużej od ciebie, a mam wrażenie, że one bardziej kochają ciebie niż mnie.- powiedziałam śmiejąc się i podeszłam do nich. -Zazdrosna?- powiedział do mnie i odstawił dzieci na podłogę. -O ciebie zawsze. - Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Kocham cię i zawsze będę twój.- powiedział, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował. -Fuuuu- powiedział Revil zasłaniają oczy dłońmi. -Jakie to slotkie.- powiedziała Lucy i podbiegła do nas. Przestaliśmy się całować i przytuliliśmy się razem. Revil odsłonił jedna rękę i gdy zobaczył, że się przytulamy, także podbiegł do nas i się przytulił. -Kocham was wszystkich.- powiedział Czkawka i się uśmiechnął. Oddałam mu uśmiech. ' Wracaliśmy wolno do domu. Po obiedzie udaliśmy się na wspólny lot z dziećmi. Revil leciał z Czkawką, a Lucy ze mną. Późnym wieczorem wróciliśmy, zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy spać. ' ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' ' Jestem wdzięczny Thorowi za takie kochane dzieci, za cudowne życia i za najukochańszą osobę na świecie, Astrid. Kocham ją tak bardzo, że dla niej mógłbym zabić własnego ojca. Wiem, trochę dziwnie to brzmi, ale ją kocham najbardziej na świecie. Była chyba druga nad ranem. Obudził mnie płacz dziecka i skrzypiące, otwierające się drzwi. ' -Tatusiu? -Lucy?- powiedziałem zaspanym głosem. Nic prawie nie widziałem przez tę ciemność.- Co się stało?- ona podeszła do mnie, wspięła się na łóżko i się do mnie przytuliła. Położyłem ją pomiędzy mną, a Astrid i przykryłem. Objąłem ją, a ona wtuliła się we mnie jeszcze mocniej.- Chyba możesz mi powiedzieć, prawda? -Boje się.- wyszeptała szlochając. -Czego?- wyszeptałem aby nie obudzić Astrid. Tak słodko spała. -Miałam zły sen. -A co ci się śniło? -Coś strasnego. -A powiesz tacie co? -Powiem. -No to mów, tylko po cichu, nie chcemy obudzić mamy, prawda? -Plawda. Sniło mi się, że tobie i mamie cos się stało. -A co takiego?- ciągle szeptaliśmy. -Ze zgineliscie.- Lucy jak na małą, dwuletnią dziewczynkę była bardzo mądra i wiedziała co to śmierć i morderstwo. Nie wiem skąd. -Ale żyjemy prawda?- zapytałem się jej i spojrzałem jej w oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się, a ona oddała mi uśmiech. -Plawda.- po chwili zasnęła. Ja położyłem się obok niej i też zasnąłem. ' Macie na razie tyle, bo spamuje na fb z przyjaciółmi haha :D ' ' Nie spałem długo, bo poczułem czyjeś usta na moich. Otworzyłem oczy i się uśmiechnąłem. Leżała nademną Astrid. Uśmiechała się. Była taka piękna. Tak ją kocham. ' -Cześć kotku.- powiedziałem, a ta się do mnie przytuliła. -Kocham cię.- wyszeptała mi do ucha. -Wiesz. Tak coś czuję, że ja ciebie bardziej. -Śmieszny jesteś. A możesz mi powiedzieć skąd w naszym łóżku wzięła się nasza córeczka?- zapytała i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. -Miała zły sen.- powiedziałem niepokojącym głosem. -O czym tym razem?- zapytała i już nie leżeliśmy. Siedzieliśmy tylko obejmując się. -O tym, że zginęliśmy.- powiedziałem naprawdę cicho. Cud, że ona to w ogóle usłyszała. -A co, jeśli jej sny się spełnią? -Na przykład, które z nich? -Te jak my giniemy, jak wioska się pali, jak jest wojna, nawet o samej śmierci.- powiedziała i zaczęła cicho szlochać. Mocniej ją przytuliłem, a ona schowała głowę w moją klatkę piersiową. Cicho zaczynała płakać. ' Naszej córce śnią się czasami rzeczy, które nawet szesnastoletnie dziecko, a raczej nastolatka, nie rozumie. Ona w tak młodym wieku, wie co to śmierć, wojna, ból, cierpienie, rozpacz. To wszystko przez sny. Często przychodzi do nas i śpi z nami. Nikt nie wie czemu tak jest, co to oznacza, czy powinniśmy działać? Niektórzy mówią, że jest opętana, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Tak samo Astrid i jeszcze kilka ludzi. Uwierzę jak zobaczę. ' -Nic takiego się nie stanie. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. ' Lucy nie miała koszmarów od sześciu dni. To nowy rekord. Może to ustąpiło? Koszmary pojawiały się co dwa, trzy dni, a teraz?! Nie ma ich całe sześć. Nie wiem co myśleć. Trochę się cieszę, ale też jestem zaniepokojony? A jeśli to zwiastun, że stanie się coś naprawdę okropnego? Nad tym pytaniem mogłem się zastanowić, bo rzeczywiście miałem rację. ' ' Macie tu krótkiego nexta na chwilę, drugi next za chwilę, bo jem pierogi xd :D :3 ' ' Perspektywa Astrid ' ' Od sześciu dni czuję taki niepokój, że coś się zaraz wydarzy, coś złego. I miałam rację, choć tego nie wiedziałam. Co noc miałam problem z uśnięciem. Dzisiejszej nocy w ogóle nie mogłam zasnąć. Padał deszcz i mocno wiało. Było strasznie zimno. Ja akurat miałam temperaturę, bo od dwóch dni mamy taką paskudną pogodę. Głowa mnie strasznie boli. Cała dygoczę z zimna. Nie mogę spać, niewygodnie mi leżeć, dlatego siedzę i patrzę na okno. Dreszcze przechodzą mi po całym ciele. Mam sine usta, aż fioletowy podchodził pod czarny (ostatnio miałam takie w szkole, posmarowałam je różową szminką :3 nie było widać, że są sine, jak już było mi ciepło, usta miałam takie różowe, że wolę nie wspominać patrzących na mnie oczów mojej klasy :3) Jest mi strasznie zimno. Oddycham ustami wydychając parę. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz spadnie śnieg, a ja się zamrożę. Była blada, prawie biała jak śnieg. Temperatura była na minusie. Może 20 może 15, nie wiem. Nie znam się na tym. Szczęka mi niemalże chodziła. Boję się. Nie wiem czego. Gęsią skórkę mam cały czas. Niby jestem przykryta, ale to nic nie daje. Nagle się przestraszyłam głosu, takiego cudownego, pełnego miłości. Więc czemu się przestraszyłam? Po prostu wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. ' -Astrid?- powiedział Czkawka zaspanym głosem. Podsunął się do mnie bliżej. Podstawił swoją rękę dotykając mojego czoła, a drugą łapiąc mnie w moją zimną, wręcz lodowatą dłoń.- Niedobrze. Temperatura ci wzrosła, jesteś cała zimna i blada. Nawet czarnej szminki nie potrzebujesz. Chodź do mnie.- powiedział i mnie do siebie przysunął. Był taki ciepły. Wtuliłam się w niego. Przy nim odpływałam, czułam się bezpiecznie. Jego ciepło nasączało moją skórę. Podciągnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej tak, że siedziałam na jego kolanach. Przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej i przykrył grubą kołdrą i dodatkowym kocem okrył moje plecy. W pewnej chwili zdjął swoją koszulkę i próbował mi ją założyć. -Będzie ci zimno. Wystarcz, że ja jestem chora.- powiedziałam i odsunęłam bluzkę od siebie. -Ale mi jest ciepło i nie wyglądam jak zamrożona ryba.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Nie miałam siły nawet chodzić. Nim przestałam myśleć, miałam już jego koszulkę na sobie. była taka ciepła i nasączona jego zapachem. Kocham go i nigdy nie przestanę. Byliśmy przytuleni do siebie, a mi było coraz cieplej. Nie byłam już taka blada, a moje sine usta powoli wracały do normalności. -Kocham cię.- wyszeptał i mnie namiętnie pocałował. Trwaliśmy w nim bardzo długo. Oddawaliśmy sobie pocałunki. Nie mieliśmy już tchu więc przestaliśmy. -Ja ciebie też.- powiedziałam i po dwóch minutach zasnęłam w jego ciepłych, bezpiecznych, pełnych miłości objęciach. ' Macie takiego nexta :/ krótki ale u mnie już 1 w nocy nie to co u was :/ Ta... uroki mieszkania za granicą :( Ale czuję się tu zarąbiście i tym słowem kończymy :) Zapraszam na drugiego bloga, nexty jutro, jak ich nie będzie to mnie znajdźcie i zastrzelcie, kocham was, pozdrawiam i co ja tam zawszę piszę no.. :D Dobranoc :* ' ' OFICJALNIE OGŁASZAM IŻ ZOSTAŁAM ODBLOKOWANA. NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ WYPOWIADAĆ ZA DŁUGO. JUTRO, A RACZEJ DZIŚ, W SUMIE U MNIE DZIŚ, U WAS JESZCZE CZWARTEK JEST U MNIE JUŻ PIĄTEK. CHYBA KAŻDY WIE, ŻE SOBIE ZA DUŻO ZASZALAŁAM I PRZEPRASZAM ADMINÓW ZA SPAMOWANIE I WULGARYZMY. WYBACZCIE TEŻ NATALII (NIE ASTRIŚ111, INNEJ) ONA TYLKO TAK NA ŻARTY PISAŁA. CI CO BYLI WTEDY WIEDZĄ O CO KAMAN. ROZWALENIE SYSTEMU TERA: ------> DRZEWO :3 HAHA. BEZ KOMENTARZA. PRZEPRASZAM TEŻ WAS I CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE NAWET NIE CHCIELIŚCIE MNIE HEJTOWAĆ. TERAZ PRZYNAJMNIEJ WIEM, ŻE MACIE MNIE PO CZĘŚCI W DUPIE. JAK JUŻ MÓWIŁAM U WAS JUTRO U MNIE DZIŚ NEXT. KOCHAM WAS NADAL I POZDRAWIAM SERDECZNIE... MAM LEKKIEGO DOŁA I JESTEM TROCHĘ PRZESTRASZONA, ALE NIE CHCĘ O TYM GADAĆ :/ DZIĘKUJĘ ZA UWAGĘ. ' ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' ' Szkoda mi jej, że musi tak cierpieć. Nie chcę jej stracić. Nie przeżyłbym tego. Chcę mieć już ją na zawsze przy sobie. Ja już nie mogłem spać i leżałem przytulając ją jakieś 2 godziny. Nagle do pokoju wbiegła moja córka, Lucy. ' -Tato!- krzyknęła przestraszona i się do mnie przytuliła z drugiej strony (jak będę miała czas, to narysuję wam tą scenę). -Boję się.- powiedziała szepcząc, że ledwo ją usłyszałem. -Co się stało skarbie?- zapytałem i spojrzałem w jej piękne zielone oczy. Miała je po mnie, ale urodę raczej po Astrid. Jej blond włosy układały się tak samo jak mojej przyszłej żonie. -Miałam zły sen. -Opowiesz mi o nim? -Dobze. Było ciemno, a w pewnej chfili ty i mama zaczęliście umjerac. Leciała z wasych serc klew. Było widać ostrze noży.- mówiła to tak cicho szlochając. -Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.- ucałowałem jej czoło, a ona zasnęła. Teraz śpią na mnie dwie kochane dziewczyny. Brakuje tylko Revila, który jak uważa, niczego się nie boi. Kochana rodzina. ' Perspektywa Astrid ' ' Czułam się o wiele lepiej niż wieczorem. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak wczoraj Czkawka próbował sprawić, aby było mi cieplej. Kocham go, nigdy go nie zostawię, oddam za niego życie. Nastał ranek, a ja leniwie otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam Lucy, która spała przytulona do Czkawki. On obejmował mnie jednym ramieniem, a ją drugim. Nie zauważył jak otworzyłam oczy. Myślał nad czymś i gapił się w ścianę. Podsunęłam się do niego bliżej i go pocałowałam. Oddawał mi pocałunki. Po paru minutach oderwaliśmy się od siebie. On mnie z całych sił przytulił i znów leżeliśmy tak jak zasnęliśmy, a raczej ja z Lucy, bo Czkawka raczej nie spał. ' -Spałeś w ogóle?- zapytałam z troską. Spoglądaliśmy sobie w oczy. On jeździł mi palcami po brzuchu. -Szkoda, że nie było mnie wtedy przy tobie. -To nie była twoja wina, gdybym nie uciekła... -Gdybym ją popchnął szybciej... -Byłoby inaczej- powiedzieliśmy to razem i się do siebie uśmiechnęliśmy. -Kocham cię.- powiedział i mnie pocałował. -Ja ciebie też. ' Do pokoju wbiegła nagle Hethera, była wystraszona i zaniepokojona. ' -Czkawka?!- wydusiła z siebie w końcu. Wstaliśmy oboje z łóżka i podeszliśmy do niej. -Co się stało?- zapytał jakby zaniepokojony. -Drago... on chce zemsty! -Wiedziałem. Muszę lecieć.- powiedział, pocałował mnie szybko, zawołał Szczerbatka schodząc ze schodów, wsiadł na niego i odleciał. -Gdzie?!- krzyknęłam, wsiadłam na Wichurę, która przyszła za Szczerbatkiem i poleciałam za Czkawką. Gdy do niego podleciałam, zauważyłam, że coś rysuje na jakiejś kartce. Jakby jakiś plan ataku. Nie zauważył mnie. Był bardzo skupiony.- Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie musisz lecieć? Czemu znowu mnie zostawiasz?- krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach. -Przesiądź się do mnie.- odpowiedział cicho. Jak powiedział tak zrobiłam. Zsiadłam z Wichury i przeszłam po skrzydle aż na Szczerbatka. Usiadłam za Czkawką. On odłożył na chwilę do kieszeni w spodniach kartkę i ołówek. Odwrócił się, podciągnął mnie do siebie tak, że siedziałam po części na jego kolanach. Stykaliśmy się czołami. Moja ręka była na jego klatce piersiowej, a on obejmował mnie w talii. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. -Muszę go znaleźć i przechytrzyć, aby nie dotarł na wyspę. Trzeba działać szybko.- powiedział. Łzy ciągle mi si lały. -Ale obiecałeś mi, że mnie już nigdy nie zostawisz, a ja nie zostawię ciebie- tylko to potrafiłam powiedzieć. -Ale wróciłbym, chyba.- powiedział ostatnie słowo tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszałam. -Lecę z tobą. -Nie możesz. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Zbyt mocno cię kocham, aby narażać cię na takie niebezpieczeństwo. -Przy tobie jestem bezpieczna. Kocham cię. Lecę z tobą i koniec. -Ale Astrid...- powiedział lecz ja mu przerwałam. Uspokoiłam się trochę i nie płakałam już tak bardzo. Tylko czasem łza mi spływała po policzku. -Żadne ale, obietnic nie można łamać, prawda?- powiedziałam i jedną rękę włożyłam w jego bujne brązowe włosy. -Prawda.- uśmiechnął się i mnie pocałował. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardzie namiętny, zachłanny i sprawiał, że odpływałam. Brakowało nam tchu ale nie przestawaliśmy. Czasami otwierałam lekko oczy i spoglądałam gdzie jesteśmy. Chciało mi się śmiać gdy zobaczyłam minę zazdrosnego Szczerbatka, który sobie coś pomrukiwał. Nie śmiałam się, bo wolę bliskość ust Czkawki. ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' ' Kocham ją, wolałbym aby wróciła i była bezpieczna na wyspie, ale co zrobić. Zbyt mocno ją kocham abym ją zranić odmawiając jej. I tak by poleciała za mną ale mogłaby być obrażona. Nie lubię kiedy jest smutna albo gdy ją coś dręczy. Lecieliśmy już dobre 5 godzin. Szczerbatek wyglądał jakby był zazdrosny. Pewnie chodzi o Astrid, że poświęcam jej czas, a może dlatego, że był ostatni ze swego gatunku i brakowało mu drugiej połówki? Sam nie wiem co myśleć. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Astrid, która obejmowała mnie w pasie siedząc za mną na Szczerbatku. ' -Czkawka.- powiedziała przestraszonym głosem. -Tak?- spytałem niepewnie patrząc na nią zza ramienia. -Spójrz.- powiedziała i wskazała palcem na wprost nas. To co zobaczyłem zamurowało mnie. 100 statków Drago płynęła prosto na wyspę Berk! Pewnie myśleli, że tam uciekłem, ale przynajmniej wyspa Headphy będzie bezpieczna. Astrid weszła na Wichurę. Spojrzała na mnie, a ja pokiwałem głową na znak, że będziemy rozwalać im statki. Przywołaliśmy dźwiękami smoków inne smoki. Pomagały nam niszczyć łodzie wrogów. My mieliśmy trzydzieści smoków. Dziesięć z nich było rannych i uwięzionych w sieciach. Zostały tylko dwa statki Drago. Był bardzo wściekły. Wycelował łuk i wystrzelił strzałę. Strzała podążała w kierunku... o nie. ' Astrid. ' -Astrid! Uważaj!- nim zdołałem wykrzyknąć te słowa, strzała trafiła Astrid w brzuch. Nie była wysoko nad łodzią Drago. Straciła przytomność. Zaczęła spadać. Nie zdążyłem jej złapać. Spadła na pokład Drago. On się tylko nad nią śmiał. Był sam na statku. A raczej na tratwie, bo to już nie wyglądało jak ogromna, potężna łódź. Nim spostrzegł, że wylądowałem na łodzi, wbiłem mu miecz w samo serce. Wypuścił powietrze i opadł na ziemię. Byłem zszokowany, nie wiedziałem co robić. Smoki zaczęły odlatywać. Ostatnia łódź, na której było pięć osób poddało się i wrócili zostawiając mnie na tej ,,tratwie". Podbiegłem do Astrid. Ukląkłem przy niej i położyłem jej głowę na moich kolanach. -Astrid! Nie rób tego! Proszę! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie teraz! Proszę cię! Obudź się! Otwórz oczy!- krzyczałem ale to nic nie dało. Zacząłem płakać, nie ukrywałem łez. Ona się poruszyła. Nie otwierała oczu. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Chrząknęła nie mając siły kaszlnąć. -Czkawka.- powiedziała cicho ciężko oddychając.- Kocham cię.- Uniosła lekko powieki i spojrzała mi w oczy. -Nie zostawiaj mnie.- powiedziałem. -Przepraszam.- powiedziała już nie mając siły mówić dalej. Zamknęła oczy. -Niee! Astrid!- zacząłem jeszcze gorzej płakać. Ona nie może mnie zostawić. Oddychała raz na minutę. Była w ciężkim stanie. Jej piękna różowa skóra stała się blada. Nie dość, że była ciężko chora, teraz też ciężko zraniona, to rozpadało się na dobre. Wiatr szalał szybciej niż ja na Szczerbatku. Jej usta stały się blade, cała była blada, ciężko oddychała. Rana mocno krwawiła. Wziąłem ją na ręce i położyłem przede mną na Szczerbatku. Kazałem mordce jak najszybciej lecieć na wyspę. Szczerbek tak przyśpieszył, że omal nie spadłem razem z Astrid. Przytulałem ją i płakałem. Po dwóch godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Trzy godziny szybciej niż lecieliśmy aby pokonać Drago. Wylądowaliśmy przed domem szamanki, Abey. Kazała mi ją położyć na łóżku i wyjść. Hethera odczytała, że będzie dobrze z nią, ale musi odpoczywać i dostawać lekarstwa. Na szczęście składniki były na wyspie. Po tygodniu Astrid się obudziła i zobaczyła jak płaczę. ' Perspektywa Astrid ' ' Ale boli mnie brzuch. Nie do zniesienia. Gorsze niż poród. Właśnie. Poród. O nie. ' -Czkawka?- powiedziałam, a on nachylił się do mnie. Spróbowałam usiąść lecz tego pożałowałam.- Ała. -Nie wstawaj. Musisz odpoczywać.- powiedział do mnie troskliwym głosem, lecz ja i tak próbowałam usiąść. Pomimo tego, że nie chciał abym wstawała pomógł mi. -Ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam.- spojrzałam mu w oczy. Miałam wrażenie, że wie o co chodzi. -Wiem.- powiedział i złapał mnie za ręce siadając obok mnie. -Skąd wiesz?- zapytałam zdziwiona. On tylko mnie przytulił. -Abey mi powiedziała, a raczej napisała. -Nie gniewasz się?- popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. -Nie. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.- powiedział i mnie namiętnie pocałował. ' Nie gniewa się. Nawet za to, że mu o tym wcześniej nie powiedziałam. Ja poraniłam, a on i tak się cieszy. Kocham go, bardzo mocno. Najpierw nie chciałam mieć dzieci z nikim. Potem jak zrozumiałam, że go kocham, chciałam z nim założyć rodzinę. Jak zobaczyłam go całującego się z tą całą Kaylą, żałowałam, że w ogóle mam urodzić jego dziecko, a raczej dzieci. A teraz? Nie planowaliśmy dziecka, ale się stało. On się nie gniewa. Straciłam dziecko, a on nic. Cieszy się tylko, że nic mi nie jest. Niby nie chcę mieć więcej dzieci ale czuję, że bardzo chciałam urodzić to dziecko. Nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego, że należało także do Czkawki? To teraz nieistotne, bo już go nie urodzę. ' ' I jak się podobał next po moim odblokowaniu? Nie myślcie, że to koniec buahahaha :D Nie wiem czy wy tego bloga jeszcze czytacie, ale co tam. Ten rozdział (jeszcze raz powiem) był dedykowany dla Ulkax34 za to, że zgadła. Jasnowidz mój kochany hłe hłe ♥ Zgadłaś, że Astrid będzie w ciąży ale poroni :D ... Dedykuję ten rozdział także Domi i Nati ♥♥♥ (Szczerbek1234 i Astriś111) za to, że były przy mnie wczoraj i przedwczoraj jak zostałam zablokowana i za to, że je po prostu kocham i nasze wiadomości na fb :3 Dziękuję za uwagę next może dzisiaj lub jutro, bo idę tera długiego nexta pisać na 2 blogu :3 ' ' Dedyki także dla wszystkich tych, co zgadli, że mieszkam w Grecji, gratuluję :3 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania